O Herege
by Harry Mikaelson
Summary: Harry Potter, um Herege tentando ter uma vida pacífica e procurando por seu lugar em meio a todo o caos que envolve o mundo sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

Minha primeira fanfiction.

The Vampire Diaries e Harry Potter não pertencem a mim. J.K Rowling (HP) e L.J smith (TVD) são seus donos.

* * *

Mystic Falls. 1864

Harry continuou seu trabalho, era simples, carregar todas as sacas de verduras, frutas e legumes para a carroça, depois vende-las no centro da cidade. Harry era um garoto um pouco alto, cabelos negros bagunçados, magro, mas que mostrava um pouco de músculos devido a seu trabalho, e os olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Sua vida não era fácil, o trabalho braçal, sua linhagem considerada "impura", mas ele era feliz, apesar de mãe ter morrido durante o parto, ele ainda tinha seu pai. Seu pai sempre deu duro para lhe dar uma boa criação, ajuda-lo com as vendas era o mínimo, principalmente nesse momento em que seu pai estava doente. Pegando outro saco, ele colocou atrás da carroça, esse aqui era especial, era de onda tinha a principal renda da sua família, um saco com plantas de propriedades mágicas e poções. Era sua principal renda, porque Mystic Falls era uma cidade com bastantes bruxos, sua família era bem dotada nesse ramo, apesar de toda a desconfiança em cima de sua família, pelo simples fato de ele e seu pai serem Sifões, uma habilidade rara em que os permitia "absorver" feitiços ou objetos com propriedades mágicas, muitas das bruxas os temiam por essa habilidade, um simples toque e todo seus trabalhos desfeitos. Porém, ele não ligava, enquanto seu pai estava lá para Ele, tudo estava certo.

Terminando de colocar tudo atrás na carroça, ele subiu nela, segurando as rédeas dos cavalos, começou sua caminhada para mais um dia de trabalho.

Centro da cidade

Ele desceu da carroça e descobriu o material atrás, deixando a mostra todo seu produto para venda. Não demorou muito para começar a encher de clientes, pais, mães, filhos, todos fazendo sua compra diária e ele fez o seu melhor para atendê-los.

"Harry."

Harry se virou em direção a voz, ele ficou um paralisado, o motivo era simples, ele estava vendo a mulher mais bonita de sempre. Ela usava o vestido mais elegantes entre todos ali, os cabelos castanhos arrumados e presos, os olhos escuros e o formato dos lábios finos, se ele pudesse defini-lá, ele diria que era uma Veela, das lendas europeias.

"É inapropriado olhar dessa forma para uma dama, Harry!".

Harry se deu conta do que estava fazendo, suas bochechas incharam um pouco num tom vermelho. Ele olhou para Emily, a mulher que estava lhe dando um olhar desaprovador.

"Está tudo bem, a propósito. Eu sou Katherine Pierce!" apresentou-se mulher estendendo a mão para ele.

"Harry Potter, é um prazer conhece-la senhorita Pierce!" Disse Harry, pegando a mão de Katherine, plantando um beijo nos dedos.

"Apresentações feitas, você ainda tem essência de _Ditamno_?" perguntou Emily.

Harry olhou para os clientes que estavam distraídos olhando as verduras, ele estalou os dedos e o vidro com a essência veio voando até sua mão.

"Exibido!" repreendeu-o Emily.

"Como você feZ isso?" perguntou Katherine.

"Magia, você também pode fazer não?! Respondeu Harry, dando um sorriso.

"Assim, claro!" Disse Katherine, recebendo um olhar sério de Emily.

"Aqui" disse Emily entregando um saco de dinheiro. "Estamos saindo, bom dia pra você, Senhor Potter!"

"Você já me conhece a bastante tempo pra saber que não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome!" Disse Harry, recebendo um aceno de Emily e um sorriso de Katherine.

"Espero encontra-lo novamente, Harry!" Disse Katherine, lhe enviando um sorriso.

Harry observou as duas saírem, vendo Katherine falando algo no ouvido de Emily, e virando para olha-lo.

"Acho que estou apaixonado!" pensou Harry, voltando sua atenção para os outros clientes

-x-

Após a despedida, Katherine seguiu caminho rumo a pensão Salvatore junto a Emily, pensando sobre o garoto, ela o achou bastante interessante, os cabelos negros, o maxilar forte, os lábios finos e o sorriso branco, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção nele foi seus olhos, sua cor esmeralda era fascinante, e ele era um bruxo.

"Sei o que você está pensando, deve ficar longe dele!" Disse Emily.

Katherine olhou para a bruxa ao seu lado incrédula. "Não sei o que quer dizer."

"Ele é jovem, bonito, trabalhador e apesar de sua condição, talentoso com a magia". Emily não deu tempo para Katherine. "Você já está brincando com os irmãos Salvatore. Harry é um bom garoto, não merece ter você partindo o seu coração!"

Katherine olhou para sua mão, onde Harry tinha plantado os lábios.

"Sua condição?" Perguntou Katherine.

"Sim, toda sua família são sifãos. Os bruxos não gostam deles, mas não deixam de comprar suas especiarias, eles tem as melhores plantas, as melhores ideias, as melhores poções. Resumindo tudo, são bom naquilo que se dispõe a fazer" Respondeu Emily.

"Interessante" Disse Katherine, ainda pensando no garoto. "Talvez eu deva visita-lo em algum momento no futuro!"

Emily somente deu a Katherine um olhar desaprovador.

 **-x-**

Naquela Noite Harry chegou em sua casa com um grande sorriso estampado, tendo vendido todos seus produtos, e quando ele queria dizer todos, isso incluía as especiarias procuradas por bruxas. E acima de tudo, ele conheceu a garota mais bonita, desde quando ele viu a foto de sua mãe.

Tirando suas botas ele sentou numa cadeira ao lado da mesa. Sua casa era pequena, somente ele e seu pai viviam nela, então não era necessário uma casa enorme com vários andares e também porque não tinham todo o dinheiro necessário para isso.

"Harry, é você?"

Harry olhou em direção ao corredor, a silhueta de seu pai chegando mais perto. James Potter, seu pai era um homem alto, magro, com os cabelos negros super desalinhados, usava um óculos redondo igual ao seu, o rosto fino e os olhos castanhos.

"Sim pai, está melhor?" Perguntou Harry.

"Sim." James respondeu, antes de ter um ataque de tosse, colocando um pano na boca pra limpar a baba.

Harry foi para o lado do seu pai, segurando-o impedindo do mesmo de cair, ele tirou o pano de sua mão, antes de entregar outro pano limpo. Verificando o pano usado, Harry notou a mancha vermelha, sangue. A doença que afetava seu pai já tinha levado várias vidas na pequena cidade, parecia uma praga, Tuberculose. Ele tentou vários elixir para diminuir os sintomas da doença, mas a doença progredia de forma absurda.

"Não se preocupe. Cedo ou tarde você vai descobrir algo!" Disse James, colocando a mão no ombro de seu filho.

Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça, era uma maneira do seu pai tranquiliza-lo, mas ele sabia o que iria acontecer, seu pai sabia o que iria acontecer. Ele só estava atrasando o inevitável.

"Então, como foi a venda?" Perguntou James, apoiando na mesa para sentar na cadeira em frente a que Harry estava sentado.

"Foi bom!" Respondeu Harry, tirando do bolso um bolo gordo com dinheiro. "Tudo foi vendido, o que era de se esperar. A propósito, acho que estou apaixonado!"

James deu um olhar incrédulo ao seu filho, guardando o maço de dinheiro no seu bolso. "Você vai trabalhar e volta apaixonado? Quem é ela?"

"Katherine Pierce! Ela estava com Emily, não sei o que ela faz com tanta essência de Ditamno." Respondeu Harry, apesar de Harry já ter usado bastante da essência no seu pai, mas não dava certo. Ele continuou seu conto "Ela estava tão linda naquele vestido azul, acho que é uma nobre!"

"Se ela é uma nobre, fique longe. Não precisamos de problema com essas pessoas." Disse James seriamente.

"Não se preocupe, não está mais aqui quem falou!" Harry sorriu, imaginando quando iria vê-la novamente.

Ajudando seu pai de volta para seu quarto, colocando-o na cama. Ele foi para o banheiro, desde a manhã ele não tomou um banho, levantando o braço e dando um cheiro, uma careca enfeitou seu rosto.

"Ugh!"

 **-x-**

1 mês depois – Cemitério de Mystic Falls

Esse mês não tinha sido fácil para Harry, a situação de seu pai piorou, ele deixou de ir fazer as vendas para cuidar da única pessoa que esteve ao seu lado. Mas seu pai não suportou o progresso da doença. E aqui estava ele, sentado novamente no túmulo de seu pai com uma garrafa de Run na mão, suas bochechas coradas com manchas de lágrimas mostrando sua embriaguez.

Isso tinha virado uma rotina para ele, duas semanas que seu pai morreu e todas as noites, desde então, ele veio aqui, sentou e derramou suas lágrimas. Sempre perdido em suas lembranças, nos momentos felizes em que teve com seu velho, desde quando seu pai falou pela primeira vez que ele era um sifão, até a conversa sobre os pássaros e abelhas.

"Harry, é você?"

Harry virou a cabeça em direção a voz, sua visão embaçada, mas ele conseguiu distinguir a figura, e aqui estava ela, a mulher que ganhou sua atenção há um mês. Ela estava linda como sempre, o vestido lilás, o chapéu e os cabelos sempre bem arrumados.

"Senhorita Pierce, o que faz a essa hora da noite aqui?" Perguntou Harry preocupado.

"Emily me disse o que aconteceu, sinto muito pelo seu pai!" Katherine colocou a mão no ombro dele, e deu um aperto leve.

"Sim, era minha única família, e ele se foi..." Harry teve de segurar as lágrimas, passando a borda da mão para limpar os olhos.

"Eu sei como você se sente, também tive minha família tirada de mim." Katherine não tirou a mão do ombro de Harry, demostrando um pouco de sua empatia pelo rapaz. "Vá para casa, é perigoso a essa hora!"

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. "Não deveria ser eu avisá-la dos perigos que a noite dessa cidade esconde?"

"Eu posso me defender!" Katherine disse com bastante convicção.

Harry deu um passe em direção a ela, mas sua visão embaçou, ele quase caiu se não fosse por Katherine segurá-lo.

"Cuidado, vou leva-lo para casa!" Disse Katherine.

Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça de acordo, sua situação embriagada não lhe permitiu questionar Katherine, principalmente pelo horário e o que ela estava fazendo. Harry passou um braço pelos ombros de Katherine, apoiando-se nela.

"Eu deveria me preocupar com você me cortejando?" Perguntou Katherine em um tom de brincadeira.

Harry deixou ser guiado, olhando fixamente por um tempo para ela. "Quando te vi naquele dia, eu pensei que você era a coisa mais bonito que eu vi na minha vida, desde a foto da minha mãe."

Katherine se viu surpresa com isso, ela estava acostumada com todos os tipos de elogios, tendo mais de 400 anos ela foi cortejada de várias formas, mas as palavras de Harry, o tom de sua voz, seus batimentos cardíacos calmos. Era sincero, ela sabia disso, suas bochechas acenderam em um tom avermelhado.

"O que tá acontecendo comigo?" Pensou Katherine.

Harry continuou olhando para ela, ele continuou seus passos devagar. Ainda apoiando seu corpo nela. "Vendo você mais de perto, poderia jurar que era um anjo".

O tom rosada das bochechas de Katherine continuaram, o elogio dele era igual a de todos os outros, mas as suas não transpareciam luxúria e mentiras, era simplesmente sinceridade. Os sons rítmicos dos seus batimentos diziam isso.

"Obrigada." Respondeu Katherine, mesmo com suas bochechas coradas, ela se manteve firme. Um plano começou a se formar na sua mente. "Eu sou um gênio!"

Harry notou o sorriso de Katherine aumentar, escutou ela se chamar de gênio. "Anjo, não gênio".

Katherine lhe deu um sorriso largo. "Claro."

Encontrar a casa Harry foi fácil para Katherine, deixando-o na porta, ela olhou para ele.

"Não vai me convidar pra entrar?" Perguntou Katherine, tirando a garrafa de Run da mão dele e dando um longo gole.

Harry ficou chocado com o fato dela está virando sua garrafa de Run. "Desculpe, pode entrar!"

Harry liderou o caminho, abrindo a porta dando direto na sala, ele puxou uma cadeira para ela, e colocou sua garrafa de Run sobre a mesa.

"Eu não sabia que você bebia!" Disse Harry, abrindo o armário e tirando dois copos e uma garrafa de Uisque cheia.

"Moderadamente, não devo me preocupar com você me deixando bêbada e se aproveitando de uma garota inocente, hm?" Perguntou Katherine, abrindo a garrafa e enchendo seu copo.

"Jamais faria isso!" Respondeu Harry, fazendo o mesmo com seu copo. "O álcool tem sido meu companheiro ultimamente, ajuda a esquecer."

"Sim..." Concordou Katherine, olhando estranhamente para ele.

 **Limão**

Os dois passaram horas conversando, o copo de Harry sempre cheio, a garrafa de Uisque estava praticamente vazia. Harry tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão, enquanto observava Katherine aparentemente ainda sóbria, ele não sabia como ela conseguia continuar sóbria depois dos dois de esvaziar a garrafa com ele.

Harry sentiu uma mão tocar o seu rosto, ele virou a cabeça e viu o rosto de Katherine bem perto do seu. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, não demorou pra sentir os lábios de Katherine sobre os seus, ele abriu um poucos lábios sentindo a língua dela entrar na sua boca, os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço e ela sentando no seu colo um pouco desajeitada por causa do vestido.

Com suas bochechas coradas, Harry se afastou um pouco, recebendo um olhar questionador de Katherine.

"O que foi? Você não quer?" Perguntou Katherine.

"Não é isso!" Harry não sabia se era possível seu constrangimento ser maior. "Eu nunca fiz isso!"

Katherine olhou pra ele, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos, antes de beijá-lo, e apertando sua cintura um pouco na sua. "Não se preocupe..."

Harry balançou a cabeça de acordo, ele só observou como ela começou a desabotoar sua camisa, desfazendo o seu sinto e desabotoando sua calça, ele continuou sentado observando-a, como ela levantou e começou a desfazer os laços dos vestidos, tirando as pregas de seus cabelos, não demorou muito para ele ver Katherine em sua glória, como ela veio ao mundo, nua.

"Você é linda!" Harry sussurrou.

Katherine se aproximou dele com um sorriso, ela terminou de tirar a camisa de Harry, olhondo para o dorso nu de Harry, o corpo magro mais tônificado devido ao seu trabalho braçal, ela então ajudo-o a tirar sua calça, não demorou para ela também ver Harry da mesma forma que veio ao mundo. Ela olhou para virilha de Harry, ele estava completamente ereto, ela conseguiu captar cada detalhe, o pedaço de carne longo com uma pequena curvatura apontando para cima, as veias dilatadas na lateral de seu pênis, Katherine se viu lambendo os lábios, ele era tão grosso.

"Você não é um menino avantajado?!" Katherine brincou.

"Não diga essas coisas, é constrangedor!" Pediu Harry.

"Que tamanho é?" Katherine novamente brincou, descansando a testa no peito de Harry, ela colocou sua mão sobre o pedaço de carne, ele estava tão quente, sua mão circulando o pênis, a ponta do seu indicador passava longe de encontrar, ela apertou firme e o bombeou e o sentiu latejar em sua mão. "É uma coisa minha, se você não me falar..." Ela deu um aperto um pouco mais áspero.

"Nove polegadas" Harry respondeu, de olhos fechados, sentindo as carícia de Katherine em seu membro.

"Você come fermento?" Ela perguntou, um pouco surpresa. Ela já tinha dormido com vários homens, mas igual a Harry era o primeiro, ele só tinha 19 anos.

"Eu não sei, acho que tenho sorte. Isso vai atrapalhar em algo?" Harry perguntou preocupado.

"Não, é perfeito, vamos para o seu quarto!" Harry balançou a cabeça, ele andou ao lado dela em direção ao seu quarto, sentindo ainda suas carícias.

Harry observou como Katherine entrou no seu quarto e deitou de frente para ele com as pernas abertas, ela lhe enviou um lindo sorriso. Mas Harry estava prestando atenção em outra a coisa, ele podia ver seu bichano, era o primeiro de sua vida, os lábios bastante finos e rosadas, a pequena protuberância logo no início, a trilha de cabelos castanhos que que circulava-o, era pequeno e tão lindo.

"Você quer sentir?" Perguntou Katherine, sentando na beira da cama.

Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação, ele sentou ao lado dela, sua mão parecia ter vida própria, ele acariciou os cabelos que circulavam, seus dedos roçando os lábios, ele notou que começou a ficar molhado, ainda com os dedos ele afastou os lábios um dos outros, e colocou o dedo devagar.

Katherine suspirou, soltando um pequeno gemido, sentindo ele acaricia-la como se fosse a coisa mais frágil do mundo, a fez ficar molhada, ela nunca se sentiu assim, não esse sentimento só de luxiria, mas de desejo e cuidado.

Delicadamente, Harry tirou seu dedo de dentro dela. Ele olhou curioso a forma como seu dedo ficou molhado, por instinto ele lambeu seu dedo com estava dentro de Katherine.

Já Katherine, não podia ajudar, vendo-o lamber o dedo que estava dentro dela, o dedo que continha seu suco, isso fez sua vagina doer de prazer.

"Seu bichano... é tão pequeno e tem o gosto tão bom..." Harry disse admirado.

Katherine deitou na cama, as pernas abertas, ela olhou pra ele. "Então coloque esse seu pau gordo no meu pequeno bichano!" Ela o puxou para cima de si.

Harry ficou surpreso com a força dela, mas ele riu. Ficando de joelhos entre as pernas dela, ele segurou seu pênis, esfregando a cabeça entre as dobras da Vagina de Katherine, ele ficou surpreso com a sensação, era tão quente. Ele empurrou um pouco e a cabeça de seu pênis sumiu entre as dobras dela, empurrando aos poucos ele viu o bichano de Katherine praticamente abraçar seu pau. Ele deitou em cima dela, e empurrou seu quadril para baixo enterrando o máximo de seu pau dentro dela.

Katherine deu suspiro atrás de suspiro, ela sentiu praticamente o galo gordo de seu novo amante estica-la, dando um longo gemido ela sentiu ele enterrar todo seu cumprimento dentro dela, ela sentiu sua vagina ficar dilatada no momento que ele se encaixou totalmente, a sensação era incrível, era como se todo o cumprimento de seu pênis emitisse eletricidade em todas as terminações nervosas em sua vagina.

"Coloquei tudo!" Disse Harry manhosamente.

"Tão grosso e tão bom. Agora você não é mais virgem!" Katherine sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Harry começou a empurrar o quadril pra frente, cada empurrada ele podia seu pênis bater na parede do ventre dela.

"Mais forte!" Pediu Katherine entre os gemidos.

Harry fez como ela pediu, apoiando suas mãos em cada lado dela, ele começou a estoca-la com mais força e velocidade, era incrível, era automático. Era natural seu movimento, ele empurrou e empurrou. Olhando um pouco para baixo, ele viu seu pênis entrando e saindo dela, o pequeno bichano esticado enquanto seu galo entrava sem pedir.

"Ah Ah, Ah, Ah"

Os gemidos de Katherine era como música para seus ouvidos, Ele não sabe por quanto tempo ele a estocou, ela simplesmente gemia, as unhas dela arranhavam sua costa constantemente, ela olhava em seus olhos, ele podia ver os olhos castanhos nublados com a luxúria, ela trouxe sua boca na sua, ele aceitou sua língua.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah"

Harry continuou com sua missão, ele resolveu relaxar seu quadril, deixando somente a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada do bichano dela, ele olhou nos olhos dela, antes de estocar de uma vez.

"AAaaaaaaah"

As unhas de Katherine cravaram em sua costa, ele grunhiu com isso, mas ele sentiu algo em seu pênis, ele podia sentir algo molhando seu pênis e sua virilha, ele levantou os olhos para Katherine, os olhos dela estavam nublados e um pequeno sorriso enfeitava seus lábios.

"Eu gozei" Katherine sussurrou para Harry. "Pra uma primeira vez, você foi tão bem".

Harry olhou para ela, dando um sorrisinho, ele voltou a movimentar seu quadril, dessa vez mais devagar, ele abaixou a cabeça, capturando um dos mamilos escuros em seus lábios, ele chupou e sugou-o, sem perder o ritmo do seu quadril.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ahm"

Katherine gemeu a cada estocada, era incrível o que ele estava fazendo com ela, cada estocada era uma onda de choque no seu ventre, era tão bom. Olhando nos olhos dele, ela não reconheceu esse olhar.

"O que ahn ahn foi... ah ah?" Ela perguntou entre os gemidos.

"Não me deixe, nunca!" Harry respondeu entre as estocadas, olhando nos olhos dela. "Tem algo vindo..."

Katherine escutou seu pedido, ela colocou isso para trás da sua mente, e fez a única coisa cabível no momento, ela cruzou as pernas na cintura dele e travou.

"Dentro." Katherine pediu.

O quadril de Harry não perdeu ritmo, ele estocou uma última vez e manteve sua pelve pressionada na dela, com seu pênis totalmente dentro dela, o efeito foi instantâneo, ele suspirou sentindo seu gozo sair, cada pulsada expelindo uma quantidade de seu DNA.

Com Katherine não foi diferente, ela sentiu seu ventre praticamente ser preenchido com o gozo de Harry, ela o sentiu deitar a cabeça sobre seu seio, respirando pesadamente. Ela começou a acariciar o seu cabelo.

"Você gostou?" Harry perguntou.

"Foi a melhor foda da minha vida!" Respondeu Katherine sorrindo.

Harry se levantou sentando sobre seus tornozelos, ainda entre as pernas de Katherine. Curioso ele olhou para o bichano dela, os lábios entreabertos e abusados, praticamente estavam inchados.

Katherine não era diferente, ela o observava enquanto ele admirava-a, ela viu seu pênis inchar novamente, ela quase não acreditava que aquele galo gordo estava todo dentro dela, dentro de seu pequeno bichano de princesa. Ela fez um beicinho vendo-o endurecer.

"Podemos fazer de novo?" Pediu Harry.

"Claro". Respondeu Katherine.

Harry ficou de joelhos na cama, enquanto observava Katherine ficar de joelhos na cama de costas para ele, e deitar seu rosto sobre o travesseiro, deixando sua bunda empinada para ele.

"Eu quero assim!"

Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação hipnotizado.

 **Fim do limão**

 **-x-**

1 Mês Depois

Mais um mês tinha se passado na vida de Harry, as coisas estavam melhorando, ele manteve seus encontros com Katherine, era a única pessoa que o tirava da solidão. Agora ele estava indo encontra-la na pensão Salvatore. Ele queria fazer uma surpresa para ela, ele colheu as flores mais bonitas da cidade, foi preciso ele sinfonar bastante feitiços das bruxas pra fazer várias flores raras crescerem nessas terras.

Ele preparou o melhor buquê com elas.

"Invisibilia" ele sussurrou, canalizando a magia do anel em seu dedo, tornando-se invisível. A magia do anel era forte, ele tinha dois, o seu era de sua mãe e o outro a seu pai. Pensar nos dois ainda doía bastante.

Não tardou pra chegar a pensão Salvatore, era fácil entrar já que ninguém podia vê-lo, ele subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Katherine. Notando um barulho estranho ele abriu a porta, a visão o fez perder totalmente o controle sobre seu feitiço, seu coração doeu. Katherine estava pulando sobre outro, a mulher que lhe tirou da solidão, a sua primeira vez.

Decepção e raiva tomaram conta de si, concentrando na magia do anel, ele estalou os dedos fazendo com o que o rapaz que estava com ela desmaiasse.

Katherine olhou assustada, usando os lençol para se cobrir. Ela olhou para ele assustada.

"Harry, eu posso explicar!" Disse Katherine.

"Não, não pode!" Harry retrucou, com as flores ainda em suas mãos, ele as jogou nela. "Eu não quero nunca mais te ver!"

"Espere". Pediu Katherine, mas já era tarde, Harry tinha usado seu feitiço para sair dali.

"Eu disse para não se envolver com ele!" Ela olhou para porta, ela viu Emily entrar.

Katherine olhou para o garoto que ela estava usando, Damon Salvatore. Ela mal saiu de cima dele, era necessário isso. Ela tentou colocar na sua mente que era necessário.

"Kat".

Katherine olhou novamente para a porta, vendo Stefan com os olhos arregalados.

"Bem, merda!"

"Eu avisei!" Disse Emily.

-x-

Harry não foi direto pra sua casa, ele foi direto para o lugar onde podia ficar sozinho. O túmulo de seu pai. Ele sentou e só ficou ali, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Harry!"

Ele virou a cabeça e viu Katherine ali.

"Deixe-me explicar, por favor!" Suplicou Katherine, ela não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, o plano era colocar os irmãos um contra, transformá-los, matar os fundadores e fugir da cidade com Harry, enquanto a culpa caia toda em cima dos irmãos Salvatore.

"Não precisa, eu vi." Respondeu Harry. "Vai me contar mais alguma coisa? Eu sempre soube que era bom demais pra ser verdade, eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho mais família, eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer, ninguém sobrevive só de amor, e se você ouvir direito, sou uma aberração da natureza, segundo as bruxas dessa cidade".

Katherine o escutou, cada palavra era como uma estaca sendo enfiada nela. Ela não podia que está apaixonado, e quando isso ocorre a única pessoa com quem se importa viu seu pior lado.

"Eu também sou." Pra provar seu tempo, Katherine segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e deixou seu vampirismo tomar conta, os olhos escureceram com os vasos dilatados ao redor, ela abriu a boca pra mostrar seus dentes.

"Eu meio que já sabia!" Harry respondeu. "Você vai me matar agora? Drenar até a última gota do meu sangue?"

"É isso que você acha que eu sou? Um monstro sem coração?" Perguntou Katherine magoada.

"Você me traiu e acha que tudo está bem? Não está Katherine, você é desleal." Disse Harry, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu te amo!" Katherine deixou sair, olhando com os olhos suplicantes para ele.

"Você só ama a si mesma, Katherine. Saia, deixe-me". Pediu Harry.

Katherine engoliu em seco, Harry realmente era interessante para ela, ele está fazendo-a sentir tantas coisas. Mas de todos, a rejeição era o pior dos sentimentos. Ela o traiu, mas tinha um propósito. Ela o olhou com tristeza, e com sua velocidade ela segurou Harry pelo pescoço, e tirou os anéis de sua mão.

"Não faça isso, Kat!" Harry pediu, olhando para os olhos negros dela, ele podia ver uma pequena lágrima escorrendo o canto dos olhos dela.

"Eu te amo demais para deixa-lo assim. Pode não ser hoje, amanhã ou daqui alguns anos, mas você será meu e de mais ninguém!" Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas novamente ele virou o rosto. Frustrada, ela mordeu o pulso o sangue caindo sobre o rosto de Harry, colocando o pulso na boca dele, com sua força ela obrigou-o a beber o sangue, com pesar, ela quebrou o seu pescoço.

Katherine observou, como a luz deixava os olhos verdes de Harry, o tom de verde mais bonito que ela já viu. Ela se inclinou plantando um beijo nos lábios deles. "Te vejo daqui algumas centenas de anos, meu amor!"

-x-

Quando Harry acordou, ele deu de cara com Emily. Tudo estava tão estranho, era noite, mas as luzes a um pequena distância era tão forte. Harry não foi rápido o suficiente pra notar Emily empurrando o pulso dela em sua boca, mas seus instintos tomaram conta de si, ele segurou o pulso e bebeu o sangue. Era um gosto tão maravilhoso, ele não conseguia descrever o sabor.

"Chega!" Emily retirou o pulso de sua boca. "Tomei a liberdade e colocar no seu anel a proteção a luz do sol!"

Harry olhou para o anel e lembrou de tudo que aconteceu, seu rosto se tornou uma expressão de choque.

"O que ela fez comigo?" Foi uma pergunta retórica, ele sabia o que ela tinha feito. Mas ele não podia acreditar que Katherine fez isso com ele, o traiu pela segunda vez.

"Não se preocupe, ela está morta." Avisou-o Emily. "Ela transformou os irmãos Salvatore também".

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou.

Então, Emily contou tudo sobre o que aconteceu, a caça a todos os vampiros, o feitiço na tumba da igreja. Harry ficou chocado com tudo que aconteceu, pela terceira vez em menos de 24h, ele sentiu seu coração doer, Katherine tinha morrido.

Harry ficou irritado, com raiva, não podia simplesmente acreditar que tudo isso tinha acontecido, sua raiva foi tamanha que as pedras nos túmulos ao redor explodiram. Harry parou, olhando estranhamente. Agitando sua mão para o outro lado, outra pedra explodiu.

"Então estou canalizando o vampirismo em mim para fazer magia?" Harry perguntou.

"Hm, sim!" Respondeu Emily assustada.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Harry colocou os anéis de volta em seus dedos. "Não tem nada aqui pra mim!" Ele olhou para o túmulo de seu pai que estava intacto. "Eu vou embora da cidade!"

Emily deu um sorriso escondido, era isso que ela queria. Todos os vampiros longe da cidade, sem mortes estranhas, e paz para os bruxos. Ela brigou com Katherine, quando ela transformou Harry, isso não era pra ter acontecido, mas aqui não era mais o Harry que conhecia, esse era outra pessoa. "Você precisa de ajuda com algo?"

"Não, não se preocupe!".

Sem esperar por respostas, ele usou sua velocidade recém adquirida para ir direto a sua casa. Dentro, ele canalizou seu vampirismo e seu anel, Para aqueles que pensavam que sua família só sabia fazer poções e cuidar de ervas, eles estavam muitos enganados, sua mãe era uma especialista na criação de sigilos para proteção. Ele iria colocar tanto do sigilo nessa casa, que ficaria impossível para alguém invadi-la. Tudo nessa cidade mudaria, menos sua casa, seu lugar de tranquilidade, o lugar de seus pais, o lugar onde ele perdeu a virgindade. Arrumando todas suas coisas, ele fechou a porta, antes de desenhar um sigilo especial para as pessoas que tentarem entrar na sua casa, qualquer pessoa que tentasse iria vivenciar seus piores medos.

"Uma vez, meu pai me disse, aceita que dói menos!" Harry sorriu para a lembrança de seu pai. Olhando para a casa mais uma vez. "invisibilia". E assim Harry desapareceu da cidade.

* * *

Eventualmente os erros serão corrigidos!


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia, Mystic Falls - 2009

Harry dirigiu seu carro pela Estrada, velocímetro marcando 110km/h, o tom de verde escuro, as rodas escuras, o capô com duas listras brancas, seu Chevrolet Chevelle SS 1970 era um borrão na estrada, um clássico dos anos 70. Um carro que foi comprado no seu ano de lançamento, ele não precisou compelir ninguém, comprou com o dinheiro do seu trabalho, honestidade era algo que ele valorizava bastante.

Seu carro cortava a estrada em direção a Mystic Falls, depois de 145 anos Harry iria voltar a cidade. Durante esse tempo todo ele esteve viajando, visitando cidades, conhecendo novas culturas e fazendo aquilo que mais lhe interessava, aprendendo sobre os limites da sua magia. Mas agora era hora de descansar, tirar um tempo de todo essa história sobrenatural, tudo que ele queria agora era sossego, ainda mais depois de sua última aventura que na Europa, quase lhe custou a vida.

Horas na estrada, Harry não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava dirigindo, quando se era um imortal, o tempo parecia não importar, mas a placa escrita 10km para chegar a Mystic Falls estava ali. Seus olhos arregalaram quando percebeu um carro muito a frente saindo da estrada, no que parecia ser uma ponte e sumindo. Pisando fundo no acelerador, foi questão de segundos pra chegar até o local, saindo do carro ele correu até a beira da ponte, a traseira do carro a mostra, mas já sumindo na água. Ele não pensou duas vezes e pulou na água.

Harry circulou o carro pra ter uma visão melhor, ele viu o homem e uma mulher nos bancos da frente, ambos batendo no vidro desesperado. Alcançando a porta do passageiro da frente, ele socou o vidro quebrando o mesmo, ele ia tirar o cinto da mulher, se não fosse por ela segurando seu braço e apontando para o banco traseiro. Foi ai que ele percebeu o terceiro passageiro, os cabelos castanhos escuros, a pele bronzeada, os lábios finos, parecia um flashback do seu primeiro encontro com a mulher que lhe transformou.

"Katherine" Harry pensou.

Pela segunda vez em sua vida, Harry se viu encantado por uma mulher, mas era impossível, Katherine está morta. Balançando sua cabeça, e com o dedo médio ele começou a circular, sua mente focada na sua intenção em criar uma bolha de ar, o efeito foi instantâneo, uma bolha apareceu cobrindo sua boca e nariz, ele podia sentir o ar preenchendo seus pulmões. A mesma bolha de ar que apareceu pra ele, apareceu no rosto das outras três pessoas. Abusando de sua força, ele arrombou a porta de passageiros e arrancando o cinto do motorista e da passageira, antes de empurrá-los para fora do carro submerso. Indo para o banco traseiro ele fez o mesmo procedimento, arrancando o cinto e agarrando a garota que era praticamente uma cópia idêntica de Katherine, ele nadou com ela ao seu lado em direção a superfície.

Emergindo no rio, foi o suficiente pra bolha de ar estourar, Harry não perdeu tempo e nadou até a pequena praia, as outras duas pessoas que ele tinha salvo já o esperava.

"Traga-a aqui!"

Harry fez o que lhe foi dito e observou o homem começar a aplicar massagem cardíaca, na segunda a garota abriu os olhos.

"Papai!"

"Elena!"

Harry observou as duas pessoas abraçarem a agora conhecida Elena, ele sorriu pra isso. O amor familiar, como ele sentia falta disso...

"Você é um bruxo, não é?"

Harry olhou nos olhos do homem. "Sim".

"Grayson Gilbert, é meu nome" Disse Grayson, agora apontando para sua esposa. "Essa é Miranda Gilbert, minha esposa. E essa jovenzinha aqui é minha Elena." Grayson terminou as apresentações apertando o ombro de Elena.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry apresentou, estendendo a mão para Grayson, o mesmo não hesitou em cumprimentar de volta. "É um prazer conhece-los Srº, Srª e Srtª Gilbert. Gostaria que tivesse sido em melhores condições".

"Eu também". Complementou Grayson.

Harry incomodado com a situação de suas roupas encharcadas, ele estalou os dedos, novamente o efeito foi instantâneo, suas roupas estavam secas como se nunca tivesse sido molhada.

"Uau".

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso agora pra garota, antes de estalar novamente os dedos e a roupa da família a sua frente sofrerem o mesmo efeito que a sua.

"Você é um bruxo, isso é tão legal!" Disse Elena.

"Não vamos contar a ninguém sobre isso, não se preocupe" Disse Miranda, a mesma dando um olhar duro a sua filha.

"Então, como que vocês caíram ali?" Perguntou Harry.

"Eu não sei ao certo, estava tudo indo bem, então algo ou alguém atravessou na frente e acabei perdendo o controle do carro". Respondeu Grayson.

Harry olhou ao redor desconfiado, sua audição e olfato trabalhando pra ver se escutava ou sentia algo.

"Você está indo para Mystic Falls?" Perguntou Elena.

"Certamente. Recebi uma casa como herança". Respondeu Harry.

"Entendi, a casa dos Potter. As pessoas falam que é assombrada!" Elena olhou para ele, os olhos transparecendo a seriedade de suas palavras.

"Besteira. Fica em frente a nossa casa!" Disse Miranda lançando um olhar desaprovador a sua filha.

"Você poderia nos dar uma carona?" Perguntou Grayson, olhando bastante tímido.

"Claro." Respondeu Harry.

Os quatro caminharam de volta para a estrada, onde Harry tinha deixado seu carro. Harry fingiu não ver, mas pegando o olhar sério de Elena. Todo o olhar foi quebrado com a visão de seu carro.

"Isso é um Chevrolet Chevelle SS 1970?" Perguntou Grayson, andando ao redor do carro.

Isso certamente chamou a atenção de Harry, a felicidade na voz do homem que agora a pouco quase tinha morrido junto com sua família era bem explícita. "Sim, linda não é? Todas as peças são originais de fábrica!" A felicidade na voz de Harry também era descarada.

Elena e Miranda não conseguiam acreditar no que estava a sua frente, eles tinham acabado de ser salvo da morte, e os dois falando de carro com tamanha felicidade.

"Garotos..." Miranda sussurrou balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Sim, garotos..." Elena concordou com sua mãe.

-x-

Harry tinha passado a tarde toda com a família Gilbert, após o acidente o mesmo levou todos ao hospital e depois a delegacia. Quando tudo foi resolvido ele levou a família pra sua respectiva casa e sua confiança foi recompensada com a verdade em relação a sua casa ser onde eles tinham dito.

Harry desceu do carro junto com eles e ali estava ela. A casa que seu pai construiu junto com sua mãe, a casa que ele passou 19 anos da sua vida.

Despedindo dos Gilbert, Harry abriu o porta malas e tirou três malas, sem esforço ele carregou até a varanda. A casa estava do mesmo jeito que ele deixou. Todos os sigilos desenhados nas paredes ainda estavam intactos, colocando sua mão na porta ele absorveu tudo. Os sigilos serviram o seu propósito, manter a casa longe de intrusos e evitar a deterioração. Abrindo a porta ele entrou na casa, o aperto no coração repentino. A casa lhe trazia tantas lembranças, principalmente memórias de seu pai e memórias dela, após a morte de seu pai, por um mês ela andou sobre essas tábuas.

"Então não tem fantasmas?!"

Harry virou a cabeça rapidamente em direção a voz, ele ficou distraído com seus pensamentos e não percebeu a chegada da visita.

"Elena" disse Harry, colocando a mão no peito.

"Então o grande bruxo Harry Potter tem medo de fantasmas?" Elena brincou.

"Não é Isso!" Harry negou com veemência.

"A casa está bem conservada, achei que estaria acabado!" Disse Elena, entrando na casa sem ser convidada. Ainda sorrindo ela passou o dedo na mesa tirando o pó. "Você vai ter trabalho pra limpar tudo..."

Harry gemeu, sim ele teria de fazer a limpeza do lugar, e provavelmente uma pintura nova e alguma reforma na sua sala.

"Sim, você bem que poderia me ajudar, hm?" brincou Harry, dando uma piscadela pra ela.

"Sabe, um garoto só convidando uma garota pra sua casa, sozinha... pergunto o que o pai diria sobre Isso?!" Brincou Elena de volta, colocando um dedo sobre o queixo.

"Não é assim!" Harry gemeu.

"Sei...!" Elena olhou ao redor. "É pequeno, mas bastante aconchegante, dois quartos, um banheiro, uma sala com bastante espaço e somente uma mesa, armário, pia".

"Sim. Gosto disso. Não sou uma pessoa espaçosa, gosto do básico." disse Harry.

"Bem, que seja. Pai disse que se você precisar de algo, pode bater lá em casa!" Disse Elena, indo em direção a porta.

"A propósito, onde fica a escola mais próxima?" Perguntou Harry, ele queria uma vida normal, nunca tendo frequentado uma escola, ele estava no mínimo ansioso para experiência.

"Mystic Halls High School, estudo lá. Tô terminando o primeiro ano!" Respondeu Elena, sua voz transparecendo o orgulho. "Posso leva-lo até lá."

"Claro".

Harry observou Elena sair da casa, ela era uma menina um pouco estranha a seus olhos, mas aparentava ter boas intenções. Agora ele tinha um serviço pra fazer, limpar a casa e fazer uma reforma. Ele estava disposto a fazer tudo, ele queria do seu jeito e ele iria fazer isso. Só esperava terminar antes do início do próximo período letivo. Tirando a camisa e os sapatos, ele pegou um pano velho, indo até a pia ele abriu a torneira, só pra perceber que não tinha água.

"Ótimo". Harry bateu a cabeça na parede quebrando uma tábua.

-x-

4 meses depois

Esses 4 meses pro Harry tinha sido uma correria, claro ele contou com a ajuda dos Gilberts, mas ele conseguiu concluir a reforma da sua casa, o que era só uma cozinha, virou uma sala de janta com um sofá bem grande e uma TV de 42polegadas. Uma parede de vidro separava a sala da parte que continha o material de cozinha, armários e pia todos embutidos na parede, uma mesa redonda com os bocais do fogão bem no centro dela. A mudança maior, foi que ele uniu os dois quartos fazendo uma suíte com um banheiro espaçoso, e uma grande cama confortável. Além de passar a maior parte de seu tempo reformando sua casa, Harry conseguiu fazer sua matrícula no segundo ano do ensino médio, iria participar da mesma turma que Elena e suas respectivas amigas. Nesse tempo Harry desenvolveu uma grande amizade com Elena, descobriu que ela fez 17 anos no dia 22 de junho, era bastante extrovertida, era fácil ser amigo dela.

"Você sabe que dia é hoje?"

Harry olhou pra porta da sua casa, Elena nem batia mais na porta pra entrar.

"1 de setembro e uma segunda-feira?!"

"Não bobo, é o seu primeiro dia de aula!" Elena o fuzilou com o olhos. "Bonnie está chegando. Você vai com a gente, não?"

"Não sei, acho que vou dirigindo... sozinho!" Respondeu Harry, fingindo confusão. Conversar com Elena era sempre tão fácil pra ele, ela meio que o fazia trazer esse lado brincalhão pra fora.

"Você prometeu!" Elena bateu no braço dele em repreensão.

"Elena, ainda é 7:20 da manhã pra você estar tão empolgada e muito menos cobrando promessas!" Harry soltou um suspiro cansado. "Seu pai pelo menos sabe que você está aqui? Eu vou tomar um banho!" Sem esperar por uma resposta Harry foi em direção ao banheiro no seu quarto.

Elena observou-o ir em direção ao banheiro, nesse tempo de amizade que cultivou com Harry ela tinha desenvolvido sentimentos por ele, em seus olhos Harry era gentil, atencioso, inteligente, bastante cavalheiro e bonito, principalmente por seus olhos ter um tom de verde único, parecia que suas pupilas eram feitas de esmeralda. Esse sentimento cresceu tanto dentro de si, que seu relacionamento com Matt chegou ao fim, mas ela tinha que levar em conta que o relacionamento já estava desgastado e com seus novos sentimentos só cimentou o fim.

Terminando seu banho, Harry foi até seu guarda-roupa pegou uma camisa social preta, um jeans azul e seus sapatos sociais, ainda em frente ao espelho ele passou gel no cabelo e penteou para o lado, sorrindo para si mesmo, "Agora estou pronto".

"Harry você vai dem..." Elena parou o que ia dizer olhando para Harry, observando a roupa que ele estava usando, ela fez a única coisa que lhe veio a mente, espalmou a testa. "Você tá indo para uma escola, não uma entrevista de emprego!"

"Hey!" Harry protestou.

"Você não vai andar comigo vestido assim!" Elena apontou.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Elena foi até o guarda-roupa dele, abrindo a porta ela deu de cara com vários conjuntos de roupas sociais, camisas nas cores verde escuro, vinho e preta, cada peça de camisa acompanhada por um blazer preto e pares de sapatos sociais, do outro lado dentro de plásticos vários conjuntos de ternos e gravatas. Tocando nos tecidos ela percebeu que era seda, ela passou 4 meses com Harry e somente agora percebeu uma coisa.

"Harry você é rico?" Perguntou Elena.

"Não exatamente. Tenho umas economias e trabalhei bastante pra comprar essas peças" Respondeu Harry, um pouco envergonhado.

"Agora tudo faz sentido. Você vai cursar o segundo ano do ensino médio aos 19 anos, roupas caras e um carro de colecionador, resumindo tudo. Você é um playboy!" Elena brincou, indo para outra porta, onde ela encontrou três camisas básicas, todas das cores brancas. "Sabia que você tinha algo mais casual, Srº Potter!"

Revirando os olhos, Harry desabotoou sua blusa, indo até o lado de Elena ele pegou a blusa, colocando rapidamente. "Bonnie ainda vai demorar?"

Elena ficou observando, pela primeira vez ela tinha visto Harry sem camisa, o abdômen em 'V' com alguns 'gominhos' desenvolvidos, a musculatura peitoral desenvolvida, ela notou que Harry era magro, mas desenvolvido. A visão foi rápida, mas foi o suficiente pro seu corpo ficar quente. Ela pegou uma mecha dos seus cabelos enrolando nos dedos, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

"Você até que é bonitinho!" Elena deu um pequeno sorriso na direção de Harry.

Harry ficou surpreso com Elena, o que mais surpreendeu foi o gesto com os dedos e a inclinação da cabeça. Uma pessoa do seu passado fazia bastante isso.

"Desculpa atrapalhar essa tensão sexual entre vocês, eu já estou aqui e vamos nos atrasar!"

Harry olhou pra porta, Bonnie uma das melhores amigas da Elena, a menina morena tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Harry só podia suspirar, ele não tomou nem um gole de café e muito menos uma gotinha dos sacos de sangue escondido pela casa em caixas térmicas. Ele fez a única coisa pensável, abaixou a cabeça em derrota.

"Um dia vocês serão minha morte!" Harry gemeu.

"Se depender da Elena, vai ser uma morte bastante prazerosa!" Disse Bonnie, dando uma piscadela.

"BONNIE!" Protestou Elena, seu rosto bastante corado.

Harry simplesmente fingiu não escutar e passou pelas duas. A paixão de Elena não passou despercebido por ele, desde quando ela terminou o relacionamento com Matt, os convite para jantar na casa dela aumentaram, as visitas tornaram-se bastante demoradas, os olhares e a ousadia estavam ali com mais frequência, em seus 164 anos ele conheceu algumas garotas, e durante esse tempo ele sentiu amor por essas garotas, apesar dos tempos serem diferentes, ainda poderia adivinhar quando alguém estava apaixonado. Mas tornar isso recíproco para Elena era perigoso, ele era um imortal e ela uma mortal, ela deveria viver com alguém que tinha capacidade de amá-la e construir uma família. Ele não queria que acontecesse com ela, o mesmo que aconteceu entre ele e Katherine.

"Você fez isso de propósito!" Acusou Elena, olhando para Bonnie. "Eu estava perto..."

"Você falou exatamente essa mesma frase na semana passada. Olha Elena, você deveria tentar sair com outros garotos, conhecer pessoas novas, tentar esquecer Harry. Suas ações são descaradas demais, Caroline já percebeu, sua mãe já percebeu, se Harry gostasse de você da mesma forma..." Bonnie terminou sua balançando sua sobrancelha para Elena.

Elena só suspirou e balançou a cabeça em aceitação. "Eu vou tentar sair com outras pessoas, mas isso não quer dizer que vou desistir!"

"Vocês vêm ou não?!"

Elena e Bonnie escutaram Harry gritar da sala. Elas nem perceberam que ainda estavam no quarto de Harry.

Harry tinha escutado o que Bonnie tinha dito para Elena, ele meio que estava envergonhado por usar os benefícios do vampirismo pra bisbilhotar. Mas Bonnie tinha razão, ele tinha aproveitado esse tempo pra secar uma bolsa de sangue. Desde quando veio pra cidade, ele tem 'emprestado' bolsas de sangue do hospital local.

"Vovó disse que sou uma bruxa, descendente das bruxas de Salem!" Revelou Bonnie para seus dois amigos.

Harry percebeu Elena olhando-o, ele sabia que ela iria revelar cedo ou mais tarde para Bonnie sobre ele ser um bruxo, ele meio que não ligava, enquanto ninguém sabe que ele também é um vampiro, então tudo está tranquilo.

"Isso é incrível, Harry aqui é um bruxo também. Foi usando seus poderes que nos salvou na ponte!" Elena revelou para sua amiga.

"Mesmo?" Perguntou Bonnie, agora interessada num assunto que envolve Elena e Harry. "Pode me contar?"

"Claro, na viagem. Falta 10 minutos pra chegar na prisão'escola'!" Harry lembrou-lhes, os três saíram correndo em direção ao carro de Bonnie. Não antes de Harry estalar os dedos e a sua porta fechar com um pequeno estralo.

-x-

Harry saiu do carro de Bonnie, enquanto as duas iriam esperar por Caroline, ele resolveu ir até a secretaria pegar suas classes, claro tudo estava bem até que ele o viu. Uma das últimas pessoas que ele queria ver.

"Stefan Salvatore!" Harry chamou-o.

Stefan também não podia acreditar quem estava na sua frente, ele achava que Potter tinha sido morto por Katherine, mas agora ele viu que ela tinha-o transformado também.

"Harry Potter" Stefan cumprimentou-o de volta.

"Quanto tempo?" Perguntou Harry.

"O que?" Stefan perguntou de volta sem entender.

"Quanto tempo até seu irmão chegar aqui e isso causar nossa morte?" Harry continuou olhando seriamente para Stefan.

Stefan só podia suspirar, sabia que assim como ele, Damon e Harry tiveram um relacionamento com Katherine, mas a rixa entre Damon e Harry começou desde quando Katherine começou a sumir em direção a casa dos Potter. Naquela época ele era imaturo, mas hoje ele queria uma vida normal e fazer tudo diferente.

"Olha, naquela época eu era imaturo, temos nossas diferenças, mas espero recomeçar tudo com o pé direito!" Stefan estendeu a mão para Harry.

Harry olhou desconfiado para a mão de Stefan, ser um herege tinha muitas vantagens, uma delas foi que lhe rendeu bastante tempo para realizar viagens e conhecer variadas magias, uma delas, sendo um feitiço que lhe permitia ler a mente através do contato visual. Concentrando-se no feitiço, ele olhou nos olhos de Stefan. O verde encontrou o marrom. Ele viu cada memória de Stefan, mas o motivo principal de seu retorno para Mystic Falls.

"Se você ou seu irmão machucar Elena. O inferno vai parecer um parque de diversão para vocês" Avisou Harry, dando um aperto na mão de Stefan.

"Como..." Stefan não conseguiu terminar sua frase, Harry já tinha ido. Balançando a cabeça ele voltou para secretária que estava com os olhos fixos no computador.

-x-

4 Dias depois.

As aulas tinham sido uma porcaria, mas o desejo de ter uma vida normal, para Harry era bem maior que seu tédio. Ele tinha encontrado o Salvatore em várias aulas, ele percebeu como Stefan seguia elena para todo o lado. Ele parecia um cachorrinho abanando o rabo quando via a dona.

Harry sorriu, era engraçado. Ele olhou no relógio, era 19h, sexta-feira e não tinha nada pra fazer. Quer dizer, vai rolar uma festa nos terrenos da escola, mas ele inventou uma desculpa para cada convite que recebeu de cada garota que lhe incomodou durante as aulas. Se isso ainda fosse 1864 ele duvidava que isso iria acontecer, ele lembra muito bem que todo mês tinha uma bola dos fundadores, mas ele nunca foi convidado, nem mesmo Katherine lhe convidou alguma vez. Não que isso importasse.

" _Passado é passado e todo Digimon evolui_ ". Harry pensou.

Ele se aconchegou em seu sofá, olhando o noticiário. A mulher anunciando vários casos de mortes envolvendo animais. Harry era esperto demais pra acreditar, ele sabia que era um vampiro. Sua concentração foi interrompida por sua porta sendo aberta, Harry só podia suspirar, Elena, Carolinie e Bonnie não sabiam mais bater na sua porta.

" _A intimidade é uma merda!_ "

Harry virou pra ver Elena, ela estava toda arrumada, o cabelo comportado, a maquiagem e o batom realçando os olhos e lábios, a camisa branca com uma jaqueta e o jeans.

"Você não vai mesmo?" Perguntou Elena, apoiando-se na costa do sofá, enquanto Harry permanecia deitado de pernas abertas e olhando em direção a TV.

"Não!" Respondeu Harry.

"Tenho um encontro. Stefan Salvatore!" Disse Elena.

"Interessante!" Harry continuou olhando pra TV.

"Vamos, não seja chato. Vai ter bebidas!" Elena balançou as sobrancelhas pra ele.

"Quando eu bebo demais, eu viro outra pessoa!" Disse Harry, a última vez que ele ficou bêbado, Katherine tomou sua virgindade, não que ele esteja reclamando. Mas desde aquele dia ele não bebeu até o ponto de ser levado com poucas palavras.

"Vamos, vai ser legal. Por favor!" Elena praticamente implorou.

"Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e te encontro lá. Certo?" Perguntou e avisou Harry ao mesmo tempo.

"Hm, eu meio que estava esperando uma carona sua." Disse Elena timidamente.

Harry somente suspirou, suspirar era algo que tinha se tornado comum desde que voltou para Mystic Falls. "Espere um pouco!"

"Claro, nada de roupa social" Elena meio que o avisou.

Harry revirou os olhos, a roupa social se tornou comum desde que passou 3 décadas em Londres. Mas Elena passou a última semana toda perturbando-o, que ele comprou mais alguns jeans e camisas, mas dos seus sapatos ele não abriu mão. Todo homem tinha de ter alguma vaidade em relação a vestimenta.

-x-

20h em ponto, Harry chegou com Elena em seu Chevelle'70. O som estava alto, e já tinha vários alunos com garrafas de cerveja na mão.

"Pode ter bebidas alcoólicas ao redor da escola?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não, mas o diretor não precisa saber disso." Respondeu Elena. "Vou procurar por Stefan, te encontro depois?"

"Claro." Harry respondeu.

Harry sabia que isso iria gerar uma grande confusão. Ele só veio porque a festa era um imã pro vampiro que estava matando as pessoas, ele precisava pôr um fim nisso, as famílias fundadores logo irão descobrir o que era que está causando tantas mortes.

Indo até uma das caixas com gelo, ele pegou uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Beber um pouquinho não iria fazer mal. O que de pior poderia acontecer?"

-x-

Continua...

* * *

Eventualmente, quando tiver tempo, os erros serão corrigidos e a história revisada.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu nem lembro mais todos os eventos das primeiras temporadas, mas vou continuar.

Desculpe-me pelos erros, deixem comentários...

* * *

Capítulo 3

Harry encontrava-se pelos cantos do campo, 1h tinha se passado desde o momento em que chegou, Elena aparecia com Stefan a cada 10 minutos, estava ficando cansativo pra ele. Nesse tempo também ele já conversou com Bonnie, Caroline, e de 10 em 10 minutos com Elena e Stefan. Mas com essa interação ele percebeu uma coisa, seu círculo social era resumido em Elena e suas amigas. Ele precisava conhecer outras pessoas, mas olhando ao redor ele só conseguia ver um bando de adolescente babaca sobre efeito de álcool.

A música não ajudava em nada, era chata, consequentemente Harry estava ficando entediado. Virando sua garrafa de cerveja em sua boca, mas nada desceu dela. Sua cerveja tinha acabado novamente. Era sua sexta garrafa de cerveja. Precisaria muito mais do que isso pra ele ficar bêbado.

" _Ou estou com inveja de tudo e de todos..._ " Pensou.

Caminhando pelo meio das pessoas em busca de sua sétima garrafa, o cheiro de álcool nas pessoas era um pouco forte, bem mais forte que a cerveja.

" _Eu reconheço esse cheiro, isso é Vodka!_ "

Harry fez o que o Leão diria para seu filho. 'Siga seus instintos'. Não demorou pra encontrar a fonte da bebida, não tinha uma garrafa de cerveja, em uma grande caixa várias garrafas de vodka. Ele olhou ao redor, não reconhecendo nenhuma das pessoas.

"Desculpe-me" Harry tocou-a no ombro da pessoa mais perto da caixa.

"Sim?!"

Harry observou a garota, ela o olhou de cima para baixo. Ele meio que sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem um pouco, nunca foi acostumado com esse tipo de atenção.

"Potter"

Harry olhou mais envergonhado, ela aparentemente sabia quem ele era, mas ele não sabia quem ela era. "Desculpe-me, acho que nunca fomos devidamente apresentado. Eu sou Harry Potter!"

"Blair, Blair Fell!" Respondeu Blair, estendendo a mão em direção a Harry.

Harry olhou para mão estendida, ele não sabia se deveria apertar e balançar ou beijar. Seu lado cavalheiresco parecia dominar o momento, ele pegou a mão dela e plantou o lábio nos dedos.

"Meu, meu, meu, parece que temos alguém das antigas, aqui" Blair deu um pequeno sorrisinho.

Seu rosto vermelho, Harry decidiu não deixar brecha pra seu constrangimento aumentar. "Essas bebidas, posso pegar uma?"

"Não são minhas, Tyler Lockwood as deixou ai." Respondeu Blair, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Mas acho que ele não vai se importar, todos estão vindo aqui e batizando suas bebidas."

Harry assentiu, pegando uma garrafa cheia, ele saiu de perto, mas acompanhando pela garota Fell, ele a pegou várias vezes olhando para ele, e ele notou que ela estava abraçada com uma garrafa também.

"Você veio sozinho?" Blair perguntou, acelerando o passo.

Mantendo seu caminho em vista, Harry pensou em todas as possibilidades pra essa resposta. Ele poderia falar que veio com Elena e a garota ir procurar por seus amigos. A outra opção era falar não e ele ter alguma companhia. Ele fez o que sua consciência mandava.

"Sim. Seus amigos não estão esperando por você?" Harry perguntou, encontrando um lugar mais afastado da festa, sentando na grama.

"Não, minha prima saiu com Tyler e seus amigos, e me largou pra vigiar a bebida." Blair respondeu, sentando em frente a Harry, com as pernas dobradas para o lado, ela estava de saia, sentar com pernas cruzadas estava fora de questão.

Harry destampou a garrafa e virou em um grande gole, o gosto um pouco amargo e o líquido quente queimando sua garganta, era isso que ele estava procurando. Harry continuou bebendo o líquido, sem perceber o olhar espantado de Blair.

"Você certamente tem fígado de aço." Blair comentou, destampando sua garrafa de Vodka e dando um gole.

Harry tirou a garrafa da boca e olhou pra garota curiosa. "Seus amigos e sua prima, parecem ser uns idiotas. Sem querer ofender!"

Blair deu uma pequena gargalhada. "Não ofendeu, eles são!" Ela virou novamente outro gole de sua garrafa. "Você não parece conhecer muitas pessoas por aqui..."

Balançando a cabeça em afirmação, Harry virou outro longo gole de sua garrafa antes de responder. "A família Gilbert e Bonnie e Caroline são as únicas pessoas que conheço."

"E o garoto Salvatore? Já vi você falando com ele uma vez." Perguntou Blair.

Harry começou a sentir calor, sua visão ficando um pouco embaçada, ele respirou fundo. "É conhecido, não gosto deles."

"Uma rixa? O motivo é Elena? Vi que vocês dois andam juntos de um lado para o outro." Blair tinha esquecido de tomar outro gole de sua bebida em troca de focar toda sua atenção no garoto a sua frente.

Harry virou novamente sua garrafa, terminando todo líquido restante de álcool. "Não é isso, Elena é uma grande amiga, sua família ajudou bastante em tornar minha estadia aqui o mais agradável possível. Ele não gosta de mim e nem eu dele, é uma rixa de alguns anos atrás." Harry olhou nos olhos da garota, ela estava inclinada pra frente, claramente interessada na sua explicação. "Eu vou pegar mais."

"Não precisa, pegue a minha." Blair passou sua garrafa quase cheia pra ele.

"Obrigado" Harry deu um sorriso em direção a garota. Seu corpo ficando mais quente por causa da bebida, ele deu um grande gole da bebida. "Está ficando quente."

"Eu também acho". Blair concordou, engatinhando e sentando ao lado dele. "Beba mais." Ela colocou o dedo na borda da garrafa.

"Eu poderia jurar que você está tentando me embebedar". Harry abaixou a garrafa e olhou pra garota que agora estava bem ao lado dele.

"Pessoas bêbadas ficam mais divertidas. É isso que os jovens fazem, bebem, beijam na boca e depois chamam isso de diversão".

"Bêbado, posso não ser divertido..." Harry avisou-a.

"Mas pode beijar na boca?!"

Harry olhou em direção a Blair, ela estava bastante próxima, ele podia sentir o cheiro de álcool no hálito dela. Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente, colocando a mão no rosto dela, ele a puxou para um beijo.

-x-

Elena andou ao redor procurando por Harry, ela tinha garantido manter seus olhos nele, principalmente controlar a bebida que ele estava tomando, se ele descobre onde ficavam as bebidas mais fortes...

"Por quanto tempo você vai procurar por ele?"

Elena virou a cabeça em direção a Stefan, não fazia muito tempo em que ele a tinha beijado, ela percebeu como ele passou as últimas semanas perseguindo-a. Ela seguiu o conselho de sua amiga e resolveu dar uma chance a Stefan. Ela não sabia o que eles eram, mas aparentemente estavam juntos.

"O tempo que for necessário, Stefan!" Elena respondeu. Ela só ficou distraída um pouco e Harry sumiu de seu lugar. "Sabe, você não precisa ter ciúmes dele. Harry é meu amigo."

"Se você diz." Stefan disse, usando suas habilidades de vampiro ele tentou escutar ao redor ou sentir o cheiro do Potter.

"Harry sempre gostou de lugares mais calmos." Elena disse, seguindo um caminho o contrário do qual estavam. Ela iria olhar pelos lugares mais calmos da festa.

Sua procura não durou muito, com Stefan ao seu lado, ela encontrou Harry. Elena o viu deitado, com uma garota sentada em sua cintura praticamente devorando seu rosto, isso a irritou, irritou mais ainda o fato deles estarem gargalhando. Ela também viu as duas garrafas de Vodka vazia.

"Harry?"

"Hã. Oi Elena!"

Elena deixou bem claro sua expressão de desgosto, de todas as pessoas que Harry poderia está se agarrando, tinha que ser Blair Fell. A garota tinha ganho o concurso de Miss Mystic Falls ano passado, Blair não tinha lhe dado descanso e nem pra Caroline.

"Você está bêbado?"

Elena não precisava de uma resposta pra isso, estava na cara, as garrafas ao redor deles só confirmava sua observação.

"Eu posso ter bebido um pouquinho..." Harry admitiu, levando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Qual é, Elena? Ele está se divertindo um pouco!" Blair disse, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Harry, dando pequenos beijos.

Elena engoliu seu ciúme, ela pode ter calculado tudo errado. Ela não deveria ter escutado Bonnie.

"Eu também acho que ele está tendo bastante diversão." Stefan apontou para os dois abraçados no chão, um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

Elena fuzilou Stefan com seu olhar.

"Harry é fraco pra bebidas, é melhor o levarmos antes que ele faça algo que se arrependa." Elena olhou para Stefan.

"Oi, Elena".

Elena olhou em direção a voz, ela viu Caroline vindo em sua direção.

"Eu já vou!" Disse Caroline.

"O que? Por que?" Elena perguntou, olhando preocupada para sua amiga.

"Tá chato, Bonnie já foi, e não quero segurar vela pra você e Stefan!" Caroline respondeu.

"Bonnie já foi?" Elena perguntou surpreendida.

Caroline se aproximou de Elena dando-lhe um abraço apertado. "Coitadinha, o álcool tá fazendo efeito. Você já encontrou Harry?"

"Eu tô aqui!" Harry levantou a mão, sorrindo.

"Aquela ali é a Blair Fell?" Caroline perguntou, fazendo uma careta em direção a Elena.

"Exatamente. Harry parece bem confortável." Stefan respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Elena novamente fuzilou Stefan com o olhar. Fazendo uma cara de nojo de volta para sua amiga loira. Ela deu um último abraço e observou Caroline se afastar, olhando para Stefan, mas algo chamou sua atenção. A expressão facial de Stefan demonstrava alguém que estava apreensivo.

"Stefan, o que foi?" Elena perguntou.

"Você acha que consegue levar Harry sozinha? Tenho que fazer uma coisa. Te procuro amanhã?!" Stefan perguntou.

"Claro" Elena respondeu. Recebendo um beijo no canto dos lábios de Stefan, ela o observou sair apressado.

Elena não perdeu tempo, agachando ao lado de Harry, ela o cutucou enquanto ele ainda estava agarrado a Blair.

"Honestamente Harry, isso é vergonhoso. Temos de ir, agora!" Elena olhou fixamente nos olhos verdes de seu amigo.

"Ah, estraga prazeres, como sempre. Me ligue." Disse Blair, saindo de cima de Harry.

Elena observou a garota Fell sair, agora um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

"Não sei como vou ligar, ela não deixou o número." Harry coçou a cabeça confuso. "Então você e Stefan?"

"É complicado." Elena respondeu rapidamente. Ela continuou fitando os olhos verdes, era fácil ver que ele estava bêbado, seus olhos estavam um pouco semicerrados. "Blair Fell? Realmente Harry? De todas as garotas aqui, você foi trocar saliva com ela?"

"O que tem demais nisso? Ela queria beijar e se divertir, eu queria me divertir." Harry respondeu defendendo-se, antes de um sorriso brincalhão sair. "Ela me contou que foi Miss Mystic Falls ano passado..."

Elena não deixou Harry terminar a frase, antes de revirar os olhos e dando um pequeno tapinha no ombro do Harry. "Vamos".

"Sim, me ajuda aqui..."

-x-

Harry caminhou com Elena ao seu lado em direção ao estacionamento, andando por cima das listas e pulando. Ele não notou o olhar de Elena nele, ele simplesmente estava fazendo o que lhe dava vontade. Sua roupa suja de terra por conta de sua pequena diversão com a garota Fell. Eles caminharam ao redor do estacionamento procurando por seu carro mais 5 minutos. Frustração tomando conta de Harry.

"Eu tenho certeza que deixei aqui." Harry disse.

"Eu também tenho certeza que você deixou aqui." Elena concordou com Harry.

Harry olhou pra Elena, não precisava usar sua magia ou compelir Elena pra dizer o que ela estava pensando. Sua respiração e batimentos aumentaram, ele se segurou num carro ao lado, onde era pra estar seu carro, havia um espaço.

"Elena roubaram meu carro." Harry estava ofegante. "Roubaram meu carro."

"Hey calma, vamos chamar a polícia." Disse Elena se aproximando.

"Não tem calma Elena, roubaram meu carro. SOCORRO, alguém roubou meu carro." Harry não percebeu que estava gritando, gritando pra um vazio, uma vez que a rua estava vazia.

"Hey, calma." Elena disse entre os risos, olhando seu amigo desesperado. "Vou chamar um taxi, e vamos até a delegacia, certo?"

"Eu acho que tô tendo um ataque cardíaco." Harry avisou, colocando a mão sobre o peito. Ele sentia a contração do seu peito bastante forte, a dor no centro do seu peito irradiando para seu braço esquerdo.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..."

Sua visão ficando turva, Harry mal conseguia responder Elena, não demorou pra escuridão tomar conta de si.

-x-

Elena não sabia o que fazer, no início era engraçado e achava que Harry estava brincando, mas agora ele estava caído, apesar de seu desespero, ela ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de seu amigo, colocando dois dedos a lateral da traqueia ela tentou sentir alguma pulsação. Nada.

O desespero aumentando, Elena pegou o celular e discou o único número que veio a sua mente. Seu pai. Não precisou esperar muito, logo foi atendida.

" _Elena, o que aconteceu_?"

"Eu acho que Harry, está morrendo." Disse Elena, sua voz tremendo.

"O que? Impossível. Diga-me o que aconteceu."

Elena fazendo o que seu pai disse, ela contou tudo. Suas mãos tremendo, o suor frio escorrendo na testa. Mas sua expressão logo mudando, seu pai estava rindo da situação.

"Pai isso não é engraçado."

Elena tinha uma carranca, olhando ainda pro corpo de seu amigo.

"Você não precisa se preocupar, Elena. Harry ficará bem, estou indo busca-los"

Elena mal conseguiu responder, seu pai já tinha desligado o celular. Ela olhou frustrada, e preocupada, as mãos ainda tremendo e tentando fazer algo, ela ficou de joelhos ao lado do corpo, ela colocou a ponta dos dedos no queixo de Harry e a outra mão apoiada na testa, ela inclinou a cabeça e abriu a boca. Criando coragem ela colocou sua boca na de Harry e assoprou uma grande quantidade de ar, vendo que o peito dele estava subindo, ela assoprou novamente. Depois colocou uma mão sobre a outra no meio do peito do Harry, e começou com as compressões.

Elena realizou a manobra pacientemente, ela novamente colocou sua boca na de seu amigo. O que ela não percebeu, é que Harry estava acordando. Uma segunda vez ela colocou de novo sua boca na dele, preparando pra assoprar ela nunca conseguiu, a língua de Harry entrou na sua boca. Pega de surpresa com a ação, ela se desequilibrou, caindo sobre sua bunda.

"Você estava tirando proveito do meu corpo, Elena?" Harry perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Eu não..." Elena tentou se defender, ela parou, olhando para Harry. "Você estava morto, tenho certeza disso... Como... Como é possível?"

Elena o observou furiosamente, seus olhos semicerrados olhando-o fixamente. Ela o viu suspirar e olhar de um lado para o outro, ele nem parecia mais bêbado.

"Elena, eu não posso morrer." Disse Harry.

"É por causa de você ser um bruxo?" Elena tentou entender, mas ela recebeu um aceno negativo de Harry.

"Eu não sou só um bruxo... Sou um vampiro também"

Elena iria negar e perguntar se era brincadeira dele, mas ela viu seu rosto, as veias dilatadas ao redor dos olhos negros, com exceção do verde-esmeralda que se destacava em toda escuridão que eram seus olhos.

-x-

Harry olhou pra longe, Elena não tinha falado nada, mas ele podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos dela acelerado, provavelmente era o nível de adrenalina alto no sistema dela. Era um silêncio desnecessário. Ele iria tentar falar algo, pelo menos quebrar o silêncio, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de carro.

"O que vocês estão fazendo ai?"

Harry levantou e viu o pai de Elena no carro, ele virou pra ajudar Elena levantar, mas ela já estava de pé na metade do caminho pra entrar no carro. Ele seguiu atrás dela.

"Você precisa ir à delegacia?" Perguntou Grayson.

Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação, entrando no carro. Ele se fez confortável, ainda olhando para Elena através do retrovisor, ela estava calada ainda.

"Pai, você sabia que Harry é um vampiro?" Perguntou Elena, fazendo com que Grayson parasse o carro abruptamente.

Passando a mão na testa que bateu no banco da frente, Harry ficou chocado que Elena tinha o revelado para seu pai, o que mais chocou foi a resposta do homem.

"Sim." Respondeu Grayson.

"Desde quando?" Harry perguntou, em resposta ele viu Grayson jogar um relógio de bolso em sua direção.

"No mesmo dia que você nos salvou, nenhum ser humano normal poderia arrombar a porta do carro daquela forma, e o relógio só confirmou. É enfeitiçado para mostrar vampiros na cidade." Respondeu Grayson, voltando a dirigir o carro em direção a delegacia da cidade.

Harry ainda ficou confuso, levando em conta o que os fundadores fizeram com os vampiros em 1864. "Por que ainda não me matou?"

"O que você fez naquele dia, nos salvar, não é coisa de alguém que queira o mal do próximo. Você nos salvou, isso é o suficiente pra confiar em você. Você nem estaria sentado ai atrás, se não existisse confiança por nossa parte." Grayson explicou.

"Quando vocês iriam me contar isso?" Perguntou Elena.

Harry não precisava de muito pra detectar a magoa na voz de Elena. Ele sentiu por ela, decidindo contar tudo de uma vez, ele respirou fundo. "Stefan também é um vampiro, seu irmão Damon também."

"Mystic Falls não é mais um lugar seguro." Disse Grayson. "A última vez que um dos Salvatore estiveram aqui, a família inteira de Zachary Salvatore foi morta."

"Você nunca me falou nada disso, por quê?" Perguntou Elena.

Harry escutou a conversa de pai e filha quieto, era um assunto deles. Ele só não sabia como Elena iria ficar após seu pai lhe contar tudo sobre as famílias fundadoras.

"É o nosso legado, Elena. O legado que as famílias fundadoras carregam." Grayson explicou.

"Quantos anos você tem, Harry?" Elena perguntou, olhando para trás.

"Depende, minha idade humana, 19 anos. 145 anos como vampiro, ao todo tenho 164 anos." Disse Harry, vendo como eles estavam chegando a delegacia, essa seria uma noite muito longa.

-x-

Manhã seguinte. 13h da tarde.

Harry tinha acabado de acordar, a noite foi chata, inclusive a parte em que os policias riram da sua cara, eles não entendem o que aquele carro representava, era o amor da sua vida. Durante toda viagem ele escutou Grayson explicar pra Elena sobre as famílias fundadoras. Provavelmente a conversa deles devem ter a noite inteira. Claro, ele pediu pra Elena passar em sua casa, ele devia-lhe uma explicação. O que ele não esperava era acordar e encontrar Elena sentada em seu sofá.

"Boa tarde". Cumprimentou Elena.

"Eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com seu pai, você não respeita minha privacidade." Harry resmungou. Ele também notou Elena olhando para ele dos pés a cabeça, devia ser o fato dele está usando somente uma samba canção. Adolescentes e seus hormônios.

"E você deveria por uma calça, não?" Elena perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Harry ignorou a pergunta, era a casa dele, iria por uma calça quando lhe fosse conveniente. Ele colocou um pouco de café na cafeteira e a ligou. "Achei que você estivesse chateada..."

"Eu estou muito, muito chateada por você mentir." Elena admitiu.

"Isso não é algo que posso chegar e simplesmente falar 'oi, eu sou um vampiro', ainda mais aqui em Mystic Falls." Harry sentando na cadeira perto da cafeteira, eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável, até ser interrompido pelo barulho da cafeteira. Harry não perdeu tempo em colocar na sua xícara e bebericar um gole.

"Achei que vampiros se alimentavam só de sangue..." Elena olhou curiosamente para Harry.

"Em partes sim, sangue é vitalidade, e precisamos de vitalidade para permanecer fortes e imortais. Mas nosso coração está aqui pulsando, bombeando sangue para todo o corpo, enquanto ele mantém isso, diversas reação bioquímicas ocorrem, e com isso vêm a fome, pelos continuam crescendo, podemos sentir, paladar aperfeiçoado, entre outras coisas. A magia que nos mantém imortais necessita do sangue, o nosso corpo de alimentos." Harry tentou explicar da melhor forma possível. "Não se preocupe, não vou morder você..."

"Idiota." Elena suspirou. "Você vai me contar tudo?"

Harry olhou para Elena, ele já tinha decidido contar sua história para ela.

"Quando eu tinha 19 anos, meu pai adoeceu. Éramos praticamente uma família de bruxos renegados pela sociedade bruxa, somos sifões. Mas não desistimos da magia, passamos a sobreviver da venda de ervas, poções, verduras e legumes. Com a doença do meu pai progredindo e nenhuma poção fazendo efeito, eu passei a fazer as vendas no centro da cidade sozinho. Foi então que eu a conheci, Katherine. Você tem de entender Elena, ela era tão linda, bastante parecida com você." Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para Elena, e continuou com seu conto. "Ela sempre aparecia com sua confidente atrás de Essência de Ditamno, uma bruxa Bennet, depois eu aprendi que era pra curar a mutilação causada por suas mordidas em suas vítimas. Semanas passaram até que meu pai sucumbiu a doença, então, passou a ser só eu. Foi muito difícil no início, a única coisa que eu sabia fazer era passar a noite toda bebendo no túmulo dele. Até que Katherine me encontrou, eu me apaixonei, tivemos um caso. O que eu não sabia era que ela também mantinha um caso com Damon Salvatore e Stefan Salvatore, no mesmo dia que descobri isso foi quando fui transformado, ela veio atrás de mim, forçou seu sangue na minha boca. Então ela disse que me amava demais, mas que um dia eu seria dela, depois, quebrou meu pescoço."

"Ela me pareceu ser bastante vadia." Comentou Elena.

Harry ignorou o comentário de Elena. Ele ficou irritado, mas continuo sua história. "Quando acordei, Emily Bennet me ajudou a completar a transição, então fui embora de Mystic Falls. Passei todo esses anos viajando pela Europa. Conhecendo pessoas, conhecendo culturas, descobrindo um universo mais amplo da magia..."

"Essa Katherine, ela bagunçou sua vida, não?" Elena mais fez um comentário do que uma pergunta.

Harry saiu de seu lugar e foi para o lado de Elena, sentando ele olhou para ela. "Você não imagina como..."

"Você nunca esteve com outra garota nesse tempo?" Elena de fato era curiosa pra saber.

"Sabe, vampiros tem um libido muito forte..." Harry não terminou sua frase balançando suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente para Elena. "Não namorei, nunca fui permitido a me envolver romanticamente com alguém, Elena."

"Então você agiu como um gigolo dormindo com todas as garotas pelo caminho?" Elena deixou seu desgosto transparecer em suas palavras.

"Também não é assim, Elena. Sabe qual é o meu maior sonho?" Perguntou Harry.

"Qual?"

"Ter uma família, ser pai. E eu não posso, eu tentei uma vez... mas nunca deu certo. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, Elena. Mas não tenho nada pra te oferecer, não posso ter dar uma família ou te fazer feliz." Harry olhou nos olhos de Elena, ele podia ver a mágoa ali.

"Você está me rejeitando antes mesmo de tentar algo." A voz de elena também transparecia a mágoa.

"Você merece ser feliz, ter alguém que esteja sempre ao seu lado, que possa construir uma família com você e consiga encontrar a paz com você quando a hora chegar." Harry se mexeu desconfortável no sofá, o olhar que Elena estava lhe dando não fazia nada ser confortável.

"Você vai sair da cidade?" Elena perguntou.

"Não, por que eu faria isso? Você quer isso?" Harry perguntou de volta.

"Não, quero você perto. Só achei que você iria sair, agora que eu, meu pai e minha mãe sabemos..." Elena se explicou, levantando. "Acho que tá na hora de ir, vou me encontrar com Caroline e Bonnie."

"Sim, claro." Harry levantou acompanhando até a porta.

Harry iria abrir a porta, mas se viu surpreendido pela ação de Elena. Ela segurou seu rosto e plantou seus lábios nos dele. Ele se viu mais surpreendido ainda por responder, abrindo a boca pra sentir a língua dela escorregar sobre a sua. Ele a imprensou na porta, colando seu corpos juntos.

"Elena..." Harry interrompeu o beijo, apoiando sua testa na dela, enquanto ele a mantinha presa na porta. "Você está com Stefan... Eu não vou ser o outro, novamente."

"É uma lembrança, se você acha que algo não vai se desenvolver entre nós. Queria saber pelo menos como seria te beijar e estar nos seus braços..." Elena sussurrou, novamente plantando os lábios nos deles em um outro beijo apaixonado.

Harry correspondeu o beijo, as veias ao redor do seus olhos dilatando, seus olhos ficando negros. "Você deve ir..."

Os olhos voltando ao normal, Harry observou Elena sair. Ele tinha quase certeza que o que fez era certo, ele deixou sua intenção clara pra ela, agora o que ela iria fazer, ele já não sabia.

-x-

Uma semana depois.

Harry se viu sentado nas arquibancadas do campo de futebol, ele estava acompanhando o treino das líderes de torcida e do time de futebol. Stefan tinha entrado para o time, o que Harry achou uma tremenda besteira. Mas o de interessante que aconteceu, foi que ele e Elena se falaram pouco, sem tocar no assunto do beijo, outra coisa foi que Elena tinha se aproximado mais de Stefan, eles estavam namorando.

" _Isso não é da minha conta_."

Harry nunca iria admitir que ele sentiu ciúmes, mas ele sempre procurou tomar decisões com razão ao invés da emoção. Sua tranquilidade foi perturbada pelo barulho de motor de carro. Vendo um Camaro azul, aparentemente era um modelo de 1969. Ele não podia deixar de sentir saudades do seu Chevelle'70.

" _Se um dia eu colocar minhas mãos nesse ladrão, o inferno vai parecer um parque de diversões!_ "

O que o surpreendeu bastante agora, era Caroline saindo do carro e sendo acompanhada por Damon Salvatore.

"Ótimo, agora temos o Salvatore Bundão e o Salvatore Babaca!"

* * *

Eventualmente os erros serão corrigidos!


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um capítulo. Deixem comentários... serão apreciados!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Harry se viu preso na parede atrás da escola, a sua frente era Damon e Stefan. Aparentemente eles tem algum assunto em aberto com ele.

"Um pouco mais de gentileza seria apreciado!" Harry soltou um comentário sarcástico.

"Você contou a Elena!" Stefan acusou-o.

"Eu contei. E você chegou com o irmão bundão mais velho pra me intimidar? Me pergunto qual será a reação do senhor Gilbert quando descobrir que Damon está se alimentando da filha da Xerife Forbes!" Harry observou Stefan impedir Damon de avançar.

"Anda Stefan, é só enfiar a mão no peito e retirar seu coração!" Damon tentou convencer Stefan.

Harry achou isso no mínimo engraçado, Damon falava como se fosse fácil matá-lo. Ele era só um espectador nessa confusão dos irmãos.

"Stefan sabe que Elena iria odiá-lo pelo resto da sua vida..." Harry não precisou terminar a sua frase para Stefan. Ele sabia que o vampiro Salvatore mais novo tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos de Elena por ele.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Harry começou sua caminhada em direção a sua sala. Antes de parar no caminho.

"Deixe Caroline em paz, Damon...".

Harry retornou sua caminhada, pensando num plano pra tirar Caroline de Damon.

-x-

Semanas se transformaram em alguns meses, conforme o tempo passava Harry percebia Elena se afastar, as conversas diminuíram, consequentemente as visitas também. Ele passou esse tempo também afastado, a única coisa que ele recebia dela era aqueles olhares com saudade. Provavelmente ela ainda estava magoada por conta da rejeição.

Nesse tempo seu carro ainda não foi encontrado, Harry já tinha perdido as esperanças. Um dia ele iria encontrar, mas aparentemente não era nesse ano.

Harry soltou um suspiro cansado, outra coisa perceptível foi a briga entre os irmãos Salvatore, estava ficando chato. Ele não sabia o que Elena tinha na cabeça pra colocar o nariz na pequena disputa dos dois. Ele perguntava a si, se Grayson tinha o conhecimento de que sua filha estava namorando o Estripador, mas segundo as palavras dele.

"Eu tenho total confiança em Elena...".

E novamente ele estava aqui sentado em seu sofá, com um saco de sangue na mão e a TV ligada. Seu momento de sossego foi interrompido por uma batida suave na porta. Ele secou rapidamente o saco de sangue e escondeu-o, abrindo a porta ele deu de cara com Miranda Gilbert. Era uma visita um tanto estranha, ele tinha pouco contato com ela comparado a sua interação com Grayson e Elena.

"Harry, desculpe. Posso entrar?" Perguntou Miranda, olhando um pouco ansiosa.

"Claro, fique a vontade."

Harry se afastou da porta, dando um espaço pra Sra Gilbert sentar.

"Você aceita um café, chá...?" Perguntou Harry. Já se levantando pra preparar um dos dois.

"Ah, não se incomode." Miranda colocou a mão no ombro de Harry para mantê-lo no lugar. "Serei breve!"

Harry assentiu, se fazendo um pouco mais confortável, sentando de lado para ficar de frente para sua visita.

"Grayson pediu para avisar que ocorrerá uma festa dos fundadores, uma bola. As relíquias dos fundadores estarão em exposição." Miranda fez uma pausa. "Queremos saber se você gostaria de ir conosco, um convidado da família Gilbert".

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça. "Será uma honra, senhora Gilbert!"

"Miranda. Me chame de Miranda!" Miranda sorriu de volta, antes de sua expressão mudar pra preocupação. "Notei que você e Elena estão um pouco afastados."

Harry se viu curioso com a menção da sua 'relação' com Elena. Claramente Miranda estava preocupada com sua filha... Harry sentiu felicidade por isso, era bom você ter alguém que preza por você. Ter uma família.

"Ela está saindo com Salvatore..." Harry não terminou sua frase. Miranda colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Eu não aprovo, não gosto deles. Você a rejeitou, não? Perguntou Miranda, antes de suspirar e continuar. "Sabemos um pouco sobre você, agora dele não sabemos nada. A não ser que ele é um vampiro". O tom de voz de Miranda deixava claro sua preocupação.

"Ela está chateada ainda?" Harry perguntou de volta.

"Muito. Elena é muito caprichosa, provavelmente ela está querendo te mostrar que é possível um relacionamento entre vocês." Contou Miranda.

Agora isso era de conhecimento novo, ele não colocaria a mão no fogo por pensar que Elena era totalmente correta. Isso era algo a se pensar.

"Não se preocupe, senhora Gilbert. Não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer com ela. Prometo." Harry tranquilizou a mãe na sua frente.

"É sábado à noite, a bola. Só uma coisa, a relíquia dos fundadores podem rastrear vampiros..." Miranda olhou novamente preocupada para Harry. "Tome cuidado, nem todos conhecem você como nós."

Harry sorriu para Miranda. Ele iria esconder sua presença atrás de um feitiço de ocultação. Ele acompanhou-a até a porta.

"Até mais, senhora Gilbert."

"Harry" Miranda protestou, já tendo pedido para ele lhe chamar de Miranda.

Harry sorriu e esperou que ela entrasse em sua casa. Fechando sua porta ele voltou para seu sofá. Ele iria começar sua preparação, tinha uma festa pra socializar, esconder sua presença de artefatos e dois vampiros pra estressar.

-x-

O dia da bola dos fundadores chegou, Harry tinha esquecido que sempre passavam o mês inteiro comemorando o dia. Ele já tinha feito o feitiço de ocultação, na verdade ele colocou vários feitiços de proteção em sua casa. Ele tomou um bom banho, aparou a barba, vestiu uma camisa social da cor verde escuro, a sua calça preta, o blazer escuro e calçou um sapato fino. Ele ficou parado na frente do espelho.

"Estou pronto!"

Harry saiu de casa indo em direção a casa dos Gilbert, ele teria uma carona. Só de pensar em carona fazia seu coração doer, uma vez que, ele lembrava do seu carro. Parando em frente a porta ele apertou a campainha e aguardou, sua espera não foi longa, logo a porta foi aberta por Grayson e Jeremy. Ambos usavam um conjunto completo de ternos.

"Harry".

Harry cumprimentou os dois com um aperto de mão.

"Prontos?" Harry perguntou, coçando sua nuca.

"Elena e Mamãe ainda não" Jeremy respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Acontece Jeremy, mulheres deveriam ser considerada a primeira maravilha do mundo. Sem elas o que seriam de nós, hm?" Harry sorriu agitado.

"Eu devo me preocupar com você por perto da minha esposa, Harry?" Grayson tinha a sobrancelha levantada, segurando seu riso pelo comentário do vampiro na sua frente.

"Acho que você deveria se preocupar mais com a Elena, pai!" Jeremy resolveu acrescentar sua observação.

"Meninos, comportem-se!"

Harry olhou em direção a voz, sendo acompanhado por Grayson e Jeremy. Ele viu Miranda em um vestido vermelho liso e Elena. Harry sentiu seu coração dar uma palpitada mais forte, ela estava deslumbrante com o vestido florado de verão. Ele não perdeu tempo em fazer um comentário lisonjeiro.

"Senhora Gilbert, Elena... em todos meus anos nunca encontrei nenhuma palavra para descrever o quão deslumbrantes vocês encontram-se!" Harry pegou a mão de Miranda, plantando um pequeno beijo nos dedos. Ele virou em direção a Elena, estendendo a mão. Por sorte, ela lhe entregou a mão e ele repetiu a mesma ação.

"Você deveria aprender uma ou duas coisinhas com Harry, querido." disse Miranda, passando por eles em direção ao carro.

"Venha, Jeremy. Não se misture com esse Casanova!" Disse Grayson fazendo uma falsa cara de desgosto.

"Sim pai!" Jeremy apressou os passos atrás de seu pai.

Harry ficou para trás, caminhando em passos lentos ao lado de Elena. Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dela.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Elena, olhando preocupada para Harry. "Tem alguma coisa errada no meu rosto?"

"Não." Harry fez uma pausa, um sorriso gentil aparecendo em seu rosto. "Você... Você está linda, Elena. Não que você não seja normalmente...".

Harry tropeçou nas próprias palavras, mas deixando claro a objetividade delas.

"Você acha?"

"Com toda certeza do mundo!"

Harry chegou no carro, abrindo a porta e segurando-a aberta para Elena entrar. Ele logo entrou e se fez confortável.

"Você parece bastante empolgado!" Observou Grayson.

"É minha primeira vez, senhor Grayson!" Harry respondeu empolgado.

"O que? Como? Você não dormiu com nenhuma lady da alta sociedade? Perguntou Elena sarcasticamente.

Harry ficou sem palavras pra responder, talvez ele merecia isso, um silêncio bem desagradável instalou na viagem. Jeremy olhando pela janela, Grayson e Miranda com os olhos na estrada e Elena encarando-o. Ele olhou de volta para ela.

"Não é assim, Elena. Passei minha vida vampiresca toda pesquisando por tipos de magia, ser um sifão e vampiro não ajudou em nada minha estadia nos países europeus, em todo canto tinha uma bruxa pra fazer minha estadia desconfortável". Harry olhou pela janela, acompanhando o fluxo de carros estacionados.

"Isso parece desagradável. Sua vida já foi fácil uma vez?" Observou e perguntou Miranda, olhando para trás em direção a ele.

"Se como humano não foi, por que sendo um vampiro seria?" Harry respondeu com um pergunta.

O restante da viagem foi terminada em silêncio, dessa vez um silêncio agradável. Já saindo do carro ele esperou pacientemente pela família chegar ao seu lado.

"Vou te apresentar algumas pessoas, te encontro depois!" Disse Grayson saindo com Miranda ao seu lado.

"Eu vou procurar meus amigos!" Disse Jeremy, saindo apressado.

Harry pegou rapidamente a mentira do garoto, ele tinha o visto várias vezes atrás da menina Donovan, que é namorada do Tyler Lockwood. Mas isso não era da sua conta, o amor tinha maneiras exóticas de aparecer.

"Sua família tem uma tendência em nos deixar a sós..." Harry observou.

"Desculpe por mais cedo!" Elena desculpou-se, olhando para ele.

"Tudo bem, sei que você não queria falar aquilo." Harry desculpou-a, enviando um sorriso tranquilizador em direção a garota.

"Não, eu queria falar... e dizer muitas outras coisas. Ainda estou bastante chateada." Disse Elena, sua expressão mostrando sua irritação.

"Elena, isso foi a meses... e você está namorando Stefan." Harry olhou seriamente para ela.

"Acho que você nunca foi rejeitado, não?" Disse Elena, claramente esquecendo do que Harry tinha falado no carro.

Harry olhou para ela, pela primeira vez desde se conheceram, seus olhos verdes perderam seu brilho. "Ai que está, Elena. Eu sempre fui rejeitado, sempre fui a segunda escolha. Não quero fazer a cena patinho feio, mas essa é a verdade. Quando sou eu, o destino parece emperrar minha caminhada".

Harry teria continuado sua conversa com Elena, se Stefan não tivesse aparecido. Observando-a como se quisesse dizer algo, vendo Stefan ao lado dele, ele enviou um sorriso agradável aos dois.

"Guarde uma dança pra mim?!"

Harry seguiu caminho a casa dos Lockwood, deixando os dois para trás.

-x-

Uma hora já tinha passado, nesse tempo Harry foi apresentado a todas as pessoas consideradas importante na cidade, Grayson fez questão de apresenta-lo um por um, as conversas eram chatas, mas ele se fez presente, fazendo um comentário ou dois, ele queria ir pro lado de fora e conversar com os jovens, pelo menos o assunto seria mais interessante. Mas ele iria permanecer aqui, não iria fazer essa com Senhor Gilbert, não depois do trabalho de apresenta-lo a todos esses aristocratas. Ele levou a taça até os lábios, bebendo um gole do vinho, o gosto amargo tomando conta de seu paladar foi o suficiente pra deixa-lo arrepiado. Uma das coisas boas da festa, as melhores bebidas estavam aqui.

"Harry, porque você não vai ver o que Elena está fazendo. Não confio naquele menino Salvatore!" Disse Grayson, percebendo o tédio em que Harry se encontrava.

"Sim, senhor Gilbert. Senhores!"

Harry se afastou o mais rápido que conseguiu, andando no piloto automático pelos corredores da mansão enorme. Mas algo chamou sua atenção ao passar por frente uma sala, era Bonnie. Não demorou pra ele perceber que ela estava praticando sua magia. Ele escorou na porta e observou, resolvendo fazer sua presença conhecida ele limpou a garganta.

"Você deve relaxar. E focar na sua intenção!" Harry aconselhou-a.

"Harry!" Bonnie deu um pulo, colocando a mão sobre o peito. "Você me deu um susto!"

"Desculpe, não foi minha intenção!"

Harry recebeu um aceno, ele continuou observando a garota tentar acender as velas, ele podia sentir a magia rolando a dela. Os Bennets sempre foram bruxos extraordinários. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por todas as velas acesas de uma vez.

"Uau, você certamente é talentosa!" observou Harry.

"Obrigada." Bonnie corou com o elogio.

Harry deu um sorriso antes de voltar seu caminho para fora da casa deixando Bonnie na sala. Ele tomou mais um gole de seu vinho e sua caminhada foi logo presenteada com seu destino, várias tendas armadas com uma pista de dança. Do outro lado tinha uma tenda com bebidas, e vários jovens bem vestidos conversando e dançando.

Caminhando até a tenda com bebidas, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade pra procurar por Elena. Sua busca foi impedida por alguém tropeçando nele, seu vinho caindo por toda seu Blazer.

"Filho de uma..."

"Desculpa, desculpa. Foi culpa minha, eu não vi você..."

Harry tirou os olhos de seu Blazer e olhou pra frente. Ele viu a pessoa que estragou seu blazer. Uma garota usando um lindo vestido azul, ela tinha a pele branca leitosa, os cabelos negros, os lábios rosados e acentuados como se tivesse fazendo biquinho, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi seus olhos. Eles eram de uma cor azul bem viva.

"Tudo bem, tenho certeza que foi um acidente." Harry sorriu, estendendo a mão. "Eu sou Harry, por sinal!"

"Lana."

Harry deu um sorriso mais largo, pegando a mão dela ele plantou um pequeno beijo nos dedos.

"Tire seu blazer." Pediu Lana.

"O que?" Harry ficou confuso.

"Seu blazer, vou lava-lo!" Lana estendeu a mão para ele.

"Eu vou com você!" Harry entregou-lhe seu Blazer.

Caminhando, Harry se viu voltando pra mansão lockwood, ele não tinha pego nem uma bebida. Mas sem reclamar ele seguiu Lana pelos corredores da casa, provavelmente ela iria usar algum dos banheiros. Mas sua caminhada foi interrompida novamente, mas dessa vez por uma porta entreaberta, ele conseguiu ter um vislumbre de Elena e Caroline.

"O que foi?" Lana perguntou baixinho.

"Nada, vá na frente, já te alcanço." Harry respondeu baixinho, ele não sabia porque respondeu dessa forma, mas era engraçado.

Harry entrou no quarto devagar, aproximando-se por trás de Elena. Estalando os lábios ele fez sua presença conhecida, o efeito foi imediato, Elena veio até ele encarando-o seriamente.

"Harry. Preciso da sua ajuda!"

"Claro." Harry inclinou a cabeça curiosamente.

"É Damon, ele machucado Caroline por todo esse tempo!" Disse Elena, bastante nervosa.

Harry escutou Elena pacientemente, ela não poupou um detalhe em lhe falar tudo que tem acontecido. Claro, Harry se aproximou de Caroline, afastando o casaco pra observar os machucados, várias marcas de mordida pelo pescoço, ombro e costas. Harry passou a ponta dos dedos pelos machucados recebendo um olhar apreensivo de Caroline.

"Por que você não contou a ninguém sobre isso? Harry ficou de joelhos em frente a Caroline.

"Eu... eu tenho medo..." Caroline tentou se explicar.

"Você pore ajudar, não? Perguntou Elena, ainda apreensiva.

"Posso!" Harry sorriu para Caroline. "Você confia em mim?"

A única resposta que Harry teve foi um aceno de cabeça dela, sem esperar ele tirou um pequeno frasco de seu bolso.

"Essência de Ditamno. Beba." Harry entregou o frasco com o líquido para Caroline.

Harry observou Caroline beber todo o líquido, o efeito foi imediato, os machucados sumiram e a pele tornou-se novamente leitosa.

"Obrigada, Harry!"Caroline abordou-o em um abraço desajeitado.

"É bom, só nos conte quando algo assim ocorrer, está bem?" Harry afagou a cabeça dela.

"Tá bem... acho melhor voltarmos para festa antes que alguém note nossa ausência." Caroline apressou em pegar suas coisas.

"Certamente." Harry concordou, ele levantou só para ser abordado em outro abraço esmagador, dessa vez era Elena, ela fechou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, fazendo uma pequena carícia na sua nuca.

"Obrigada!" Elena agradeceu.

Harry apertou o abraço de volta, com um pequeno sorriso. "Você é bem-vinda. Mas é a coisa certa a se fazer, odeio abuso!" Era raro momento em que ele demonstrava sua indignação. Damon estava abusando de Caroline. Ele desconfiava, mas isso só concretizava sua intuição. Ele estava certo em trazer uma versão modificada da sua essência de Ditamno, mas com Verbena acrescentada.

"Escuta, tem verbena na poção. Se Damon tentar ter o sangue dela novamente..." Harry não precisou terminar sua frase, vendo como Stefan entrou no quarto interrompendo-o.

"Eu assumo, é meu irmão..." Disse Stefan, com um olhar bastante sério.

Harry olhou para Elena, recebendo um aceno afirmativo. Ele suspirou cansado, mas deixando o caso para Stefan. Tirando outro frasco de seu bolso, Harry entregou para Elena.

"É outro, no caso seja necessário..."

Dando um último abraço apertado em Elena, Harry saiu do quarto enviando um olhar gelado em direção a Stefan.

"Se seu irmão continuar machucando as pessoas na cidade, eu vou matá-lo!"

-x-

Harry caminhou pela mansão atrás da Lana, ele já foi em todos os banheiros da mansão, mas não a encontrou. Suspirando frustrado, ele refez o caminho para saída da mansão, pelo menos a parte de fora estava agitada.

"Aqui está você!"

Harry virou pra encarar Lana, a garota sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele sorriu de volta.

"Limpei seu Blazer. Isso é seda? É tão macio!" Disse Lana, tropeçando nas próprias palavras.

Harry pegou e colocou de volta. Sorrindo, ele viu que não tinha mais nenhuma mancha. "Sim, realmente é bastante confortável."

Harry seguiu caminho a tenda com as bebidas, dessa vez ele tomou o máximo de cuidado pra ninguém tropeçar nele. Ele foi acompanhado por Lana, a garota sorrindo, olhando de um lado para o outro, ela lembrava de si no momento em que chegou na festa.

"Você não é daqui, é?"

"Não. Chicago, meu tio é Logan Fell." Disse Lana.

"Eu deveria supor que seu sobrenome é Lana Fell?" Harry perguntou curioso, pedindo um Bourbon.

"AH, não. Miller." Lana respondeu, pedindo também um Bourbon.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha, nome incomum e a garota, no caso uma adolescente, pedindo Bourbon. Ele não sabia se deveria aconselhar contra isso ou algo do tipo, mas ele deixou de lado, não era da sua conta.

Lana percebendo a sobrancelha arqueada de Harry. "Eu já tenho 21 anos."

Harry tossiu um pouco, ele não dava 17 anos para ela. "Bom."

Harry conversou com Lana por um bom tempo, o ritmo agradável da conversa lhe distraiu dos acontecimentos ao seu redor, inclusive da quantidade de Bourbon que ele tomou. Ele sabia que estava ficando bêbado, mas era dia de festa e com ótimas bebidas, ele não desperdiçaria essa chance.

"Eu acho melhor ir procurar meus amigos" Harry disse, olhando ao redor.

"Tudo bem. Vou ficar o final de semana inteira por aqui, será que podemos nos encontrar em algum outro lugar?" Lana olhou para Harry, sua expectativa para confirmação bastante aparente.

"Claro." Harry sorriu, tirando seu celular do bolso, pra salvar o número dela.

"Não precisa, tomei a liberdade de salvar meu número nos seus contatos." Lana olhou para baixo envergonhada.

"Ah..." Harry ficou sem palavras, ele tinha esquecido seu celular no Blazer e nem se deu conta disso. Ele olhou nos seus contatos 'Lana Miller' com a carinha de gato ao lado. Ele riu.

Harry olhou para Lana, se despedindo, ele inclinou para o lado para plantar um beijo na bochecha dela, mas parecia que Lana tinha uma ideia parecida, ela fez o mesmo movimento, o beijo que seria na bochecha, acabou virando um pequeno selinho.

Olhando espantado, Harry se desculpou com a garota, antes de sair desaparecer em meio à multidão. Ele nunca olhou para trás para ver um sorriso sarcástico aparecer nos lábios de Lana, e muito menos para saber suas intenções.

"Bem, Katherine não morrerá se eu morder um pouco."

-x-

Harry caminhou, segurando um copo de Bourbon cheio. Sentindo o calor ele desfez o primeiro e segundo botão da sua camisa. Ele resolveu procurar por suas amigas, olhando de um lado para o outro ele conseguiu ver no canto mais afastado da festa, Damon no chão e Stefan falando com Caroline, enquanto Elena e Bonnie ficavam ao lado. Ele sorriu, Verbena não vai sair tão cedo do sistema de Damon. Ele apressou sua caminhada em direção a eles.

"Ah, o que temos aqui." Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Potter." Stefan olhou para Harry.

"Bundão." Harry sorriu para Stefan.

"Harry, você tá bêbado?" Elena perguntou, olhando para Harry preocupada.

"Não!" Harry negou, tomando outro gole de seu Bourbon.

"Ele definitivamente está ficando bêbado." Bonnie olhou para Elena.

Mas a atenção de Harry estava em outro lugar, ele viu que Caroline estava calada ainda, mas dessa vez os machucados não estavam lá, provavelmente ainda era o efeito da sua poção. Ele andou até ela e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Hey, ele não vai mais te machucar. Não é Stefan?" Harry deu um olhar duro em direção a Stefan.

"Sim, vou trancá-lo na adega." Disse Stefan, colocando Damon em seu ombro como um saco de batata. "Elena, falo com você amanhã."

Harry observou Stefan inclinar, dando um pequeno beijo em Elena, antes de desaparecer no ar com Damon em seus ombros. Revirando os olhos, ele voltou sua atenção para Caroline.

"Quer um gole?" Harry ofereceu seu copo de Bourbon.

"Harry, não!" Elena foi até Harry, colocando a mão no seu braço.

"Eu acho que preciso de um pouco." Caroline olhou para Harry, pegando o copo e dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Viu." Harry olhou despreocupado para Elena. "Vamos dançar?"

Pra fazer seu ponto, Harry abriu um pouco os braços, esperando elas engatarem seus braços, como Elena já estava em seu lado, ela só fez encaixar seu braço no dele. Bonnie correu para seu lado e também encaixou seu braço no dele. Harry riu junto com as duas.

"Bem, Caroline. Parece que você ficou sem um braço pra segurar" Bonnie mostrou a língua para sua amiga loira.

"Bem, não precisa se preocupar. Ainda tenho um terceiro braço disponível." Harry brincou, balançando a sobrancelha sugestivamente em direção a Caroline.

Harry riu, sendo acompanhado por Bonnie, enquanto Elena lhe enviava um olhar desaprovador.

"Idiota!" Caroline revirou os olhos, bebendo mais do Bourbon que Harry lhe ofereceu.

-x-

Harry não viu o tempo passar enquanto mantinha uma grande conversa com Elena, Bonnie e Caroline. Fazia tempo que os três não conversavam desse jeito. Claro, sempre recebendo o olhar desaprovador de Elena sempre que iria pegar mais bebidas. Ele nem sentiu quando a bebida começou a nublar seus pensamentos, ele se sentia bem e totalmente entorpecido. Bonnie e Caroline foram para suas casas, ficando só ele e Elena, sentados um de frente para o outro. A pista de dança já quase vazia, somente com alguns casais ainda.

"Eu vou pegar mais um pouco." Harry tentou levantar, mas foi impedido por uma Elena olhando-o bastante irritada.

"Chega." Elena apertou-o.

"Por favor, só mais um pouquinho. A última!" Harry cruzou os braços em cima da mesa, e apoiou o queixo, olhando abatido.

Não recebendo uma resposta, Harry ficou sentado olhando para Elena e ela encarando-o de volta. Parecia mais um concurso de quem passava mais tempo encarando o outro, sua pequena disputa foi interrompida quando começou a tocar Forever Young. Harry abriu um grande sorriso, é uma de suas músicas preferidas.

"Vamos dançar?"

"Dançar?" Elena respondeu com uma pergunta, olhando nervosa para a pista de dança, poucos casais dançando juntos. "Eu não sei se é cert..."

Harry não a deixou terminar a frase, ele deu um sorriso tranquilizador para ela. "É só uma dança, Elena. Você não estará traindo o Stefan, se é isso que te preocupa."

"OK."

Harry sorriu, ele abotoou sua camisa e seu blazer, antes de rodear a mesa e parar em frente a Elena, colocando um braço atrás e o outro com a mão estendida a frente.

"Milady."

A risada que Elena deu foi a coisa mais cativante que ele escutou na noite, tendo sua mão segura por ela, ele a levou para pista.

Harry colocou a mão na cintura dela, enquanto Elena passava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Harry era um pouco mais alto, ele a segurou apertado, enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele fechou os olhos, tomando cuidado para não pisar no pé dela. Balançando com o ritmo da música. Ele sorriu um pouco, sentindo a respiração de Elena quente no seu pescoço.

Apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Elena, Harry olhou diretamente para o Dj, o mesmo parecia entender o olhar que Harry enviou, porque começou a tocar Always. Harry riu para si, ele resolveu continuar com o balanço lento, sentindo Elena apertar um pouco mais o abraço nele. Eles dançaram juntos música atrás de música, logo as pessoas deixaram a pequena pista de dança, permanecendo só eles dois.

O momento foi interrompido por um flash branco, Harry olhou em direção de onde veio o flash, só para ver Miranda, mãe de Elena com um grande sorriso no rosto. Grayson e Jeremy também estavam lá. Ele se viu cego novamente, por outra foto tirada.

"Mãe." Elena protestou.

"Vocês estavam tão lindos. Abrace-a Harry." Miranda pediu, empolgada.

Harry olhou para Elena, que tinha as bochechas coradas em constrangimento. Ele riu para si mesmo, e abraçou Elena por trás. Outras fotos foram tiradas.

"Harry." Elena olhava-o prometendo vingança.

"Tá na hora de ir crianças." Disse Grayson, antes de seguir caminhada em direção ao seu carro.

Harry agradeceu ao Dj, antes de seguir a família. Logo ele se viu no meio do caminho com todos, Elena sentada no meio, dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, Jeremy do outro lado da porta olhando para ele com um sorriso.

"Não posso esperar pra mostrar essa foto para Stefan." Disse Jeremy, batendo outra foto deles.

"Te pago um lanche se mostrar todas." Harry sorriu.

"Harry." Elena acordou batendo com o cotovelo em suas costelas.

"Crianças." Repreendeu Miranda.

Harry sorriu para interação familiar, olhando para o retrovisor ele viu Grayson sorrindo para ele. Ele conseguia sentir a paz, uma tranquilidade imensa, o álcool já tinha sido lavado de seu sistema. Fazia tempo que ele não tinha essa sensação em seu peito, dessa vez ele não suspirou. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele fechou os olhos e apreciou essa sensação, a energia super positiva que estava ao redor deles.

* * *

Nota:

Os erros serão eventualmente corrigidos, nas férias.

E sim, não gosto dos Salvatores, no máximo simpatizo com o Stefan. Mas sou um grande fã dos originais! :v

A Personagem Lana Miller, fiz inspirada na personagem (Heather Miller) da Alexandra Daddario em Texas Chainsaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Saiu mais cedo do que esperava e com mais palavras do que esperava.

Desculpe qualquer erro.

Capítulo tem cenas +18, está marcado para quem não gosta e poder pular a parte.

* * *

Capítulo 5

" _Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Clow_!"

Sentado em frente a TV era um Harry com um cobertor sobre os ombros e um copo de café na mão. Ele não conseguiu dormir direito, então resolveu ligar a TV e assistir desenhos. Bebericando seu café, ele manteve os olhos fixos na TV. Era impressionante como essas coisas te mantinham presos por horas.

Totalmente alheio aos acontecimentos na cidade, Harry continuava na frente da TV, mal tinha acabado o anime da garota mágica e um sobre um ninja em que sonhava ser o líder da aldeia tinha iniciado.

 _"I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead with the scar"_

Apesar da música de abertura ter terminado, era algo que continuava tocando na mente de Harry, ele se manteve tão fixo no anime que mal percebeu seu celular vibrando. Muitas horas depois, Harry podia ser encontrado jogado no sofá, somente de samba canção, os cabelos bagunçados e um saco de sangue na boca e os olhos brilhando de tristeza, vendo o mestre do protagonista ser morto por seu ex-aluno.

Sentindo algo vibrando na sua atrás da sua cabeça, Harry finalmente percebeu que era seu celular vibrando, ele não fazia ideia de quem ligaria a esse horário da manhã, mas sem se importar com isso, ele voltou totalmente sua atenção para o anime. Mas parecia que a pessoa que estava ligando-o não iria desistir, seu celular continuou vibrando, frustrado. Ele pegou o celular e olhou para tela, seus olhos arregalando quando percebeu quem era e o horário.

"Lana Miller 14 chamadas não atendidas."

Seu relógio indicava que eram 17h, Harry não sabia como isso tinha acontecido. Em toda sua vida ele nunca passou tanto tempo preso na frente da TV e além disso, ele ignorou uma mulher em favor disso.

"Que tipo de homem fazia isso?" Harry pensou.

Harry atendeu o telefone. Provavelmente Lana estaria muito irritada e outra coisa que chamou sua atenção é o fato dela ter seu número, ele iria questioná-la. Respirando fundo e levando o celular ao ouvido.

" _Oi?!"_

" _Harry? O que aconteceu com você? Liguei tantas vezes!"_

Harry continuou escutando-a, ele achou engraçado o modo como Lana tropeçava nas próprias palavras, sorrindo.

" _Eu estava dormindo. Perdão?"_

" _Sem problemas. Hey, ainda podemos sair hoje? Pelo menos aproveitar o fim da tarde, hm?"_

" _Eu não... estou sem carro."_

Era uma desculpa esfarrapada, Harry queria saber como terminava a luta no anime, mas ele não podia simplesmente falar isso sem receber um tapa na cara ou desprezo eterno. Afinal, ele era um vampiro, locomoção era o de menos.

" _Não tem problema,_ _ **eu te pego**_ _!"_

" _2105, Maple Street. Moro em frente à casa dos Gilbert."_

" _Tudo bem, em uma hora estarei ai!"_

Harry desligou o telefone e voltou sua atenção para a TV. Era só mais um episódio, ele iria tomar um banho rápido e estaria arrumado a tempo.

 **3 episódios depois...**

Harry teve seu foco interrompido por batidas em sua porta. Ele resolveu não atender, talvez seja algum vendedor ou algum assaltante, mas as batidas continuaram, chateado ele foi ver quem era. Preparando para brigar, ele se viu surpreso, porque a sua frente era Lana. Ela parecia tão bonita, a camisa curta cinza com listras pretas deixando um pouco de sua barriga exposta, uma jaqueta de couro preta, a calça jeans e uma sapatilha preta. E aqui estava Harry, sem ter tomado seu banho, todo descabelado e de samba canção.

"Por que você ainda está de cueca? Você não tem segundas intenções relacionadas a mim, hm?" Lana perguntou, mordendo o lábio e enviando uma piscadela em direção a Harry, aproveitando para verifica-lo.

" _Ele é exatamente como ela disse_." Lana pensou.

"Não, não é isso." Harry ficou extremamente envergonhado, tropeçando nas próprias palavras. "Eu acabei ficando distraído!"

Harry olhou para seus pés envergonhado, suas bochechas tomando uma cor rosada. Ele era um vampiro com mais de cem anos, mas a vergonha era algo que ele nunca iria superar. Olhar para baixo quando estava envergonhado era um costume adquirido quando ele era somente uma criança.

"Hey, não precisa ficar envergonhado, estou brincando." Lana disse, rindo com a mão cobrindo a boca. "Você deveria ir banhar ou vai de cueca mesmo?"

"Assim, desculpe. Entre!" Harry saiu da porta, dando um espaço para Lana entrar. Fechando sua porta, ele deixou com que ela se fizesse confortável em sua casa e partiu em direção ao banheiro do seu quarto.

Harry encontrou-se debaixo do chuveiro, aproveitando pra fazer toda sua higiene. Mas o banho era algo que sempre lhe ajudava a relaxar e pensar. Em sua visão, Lana era bastante ousada, apesar deles conversarem a noite passada. Mas o tempo era curto para ela demonstrar toda essa intimidade em direção a ele, talvez essa seja uma daquelas amizades em que só basta uma conversa e tudo flui como se fossem amigos por anos. Terminando seu banho, Harry saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na sua cintura, distraído e não percebendo Lana sentada na sua cama com as pernas cruzadas.

"Você é um vampiro, não é?"

Harry se assustou, ele deu um pequeno pulo, com o movimento brusco sua toalha caiu e totalmente alheio a esse fato encarou Lana, sua visão focada no saco de sangue na mão dela. Ele sentiu vontade de espalmar o próprio rosto, era o saco que ele estava usando mais cedo.

"Como...?"

"Uau, você é um menino grande, não é?" Disse lana olhando fixamente para virilha de Harry, só para ser surpreendida, ela mal conseguiu ver Harry sair do lugar. Um momento ela estava sentado e no próximo momento ela estava presa na parede com o rosto de Harry bem próximo ao seu.

"Esqueça tudo que viu desde o momento em que entrou na casa." Harry tentou compeli-la, sua tentativa totalmente em vão.

"Eu sei tudo sobre vampiros, família Fell." Disse Lana, dando bastante ênfase na palavra 'Fell' e ignorando sua condição atual, ela levantou a mão mostrando o anel da família. "E você não é o primeiro vampiro que eu conheço. Eu estou só Verbena!"

Harry sentiu novamente vontade de espalmar seu rosto, essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ele, apesar de ser um vampiro sua reação para as coisas ao seu redor são bastante lentas. Mas não era algo que lhe preocupava. Sem se preocupar em pôr a toalha no lugar, ele foi até seu armário, vestindo uma blusa branca, acompanhada por um jeans preto e seus sapatos ele saiu do quarto, indo em direção a porta.

"Você deve ir."

Harry não sabia quanto tempo ele teria para arrumar suas coisas e ir embora da cidade, a família Gilbert saber quem ele é, tudo bem. Mas outras famílias fundadoras, é como assinar seu próprio obituário.

"Hey, acalme-se. Não contarei a ninguém." Lana caminhou em direção a Harry, parando a sua frente. "Eu disse que você não é o primeiro vampiro que conheço e ela está bem viva até hoje!"

"Você faz parte da família Fell, como posso confiar em você?" Harry perguntou, seu tom bastante grosso.

"Eu não vou contar, eu prometo!" Lana olhou para Harry, os olhos azuis elétricos brilhando.

"O que você quer em troca?" Harry perguntou, claramente desconfiado.

"Nada." Lana respondeu.

"Dinheiro?" Harry perguntou.

"Família bastante rica." Lana respondeu cansada. "Olha, você foi o primeiro cara a me tratar bem. Você é interessante, cavalheiresco, sabe como é difícil encontrar alguém legal no mundo em que vivemos hoje? Eu só quero ter um encontro agradável, isso tudo antes de ir embora."

Harry continuou olhando para ela fixamente, ele não escutou o batimento dela aumentar, provavelmente ela estava dizendo a verdade. Ele resolveu dar essa chance a ela, confiar em Lana talvez não seria ruim.

"Vamos?"

Harry acenou e manteve a porta aberta para Lana sair, fechando sua casa ele logo caminhou ao lado dela, Harry esperava que ela fizesse uso de um carro luxuoso ou algo do tipo, já que sua família era rica, mas Lana o surpreendeu. Ela não dirigia um carro e sim uma moto, uma Harley-Davidson V-Rod Muscle. Harry se viu abrindo um grande sorriso, ele não gostava só de carros antigos, mas também de motos. A visão da moto, praticamente fez com que ele esquecesse a conversa e o desentendimento anterior.

"Posso pilotar?" Harry perguntou.

"Nananinanão!" Lana respondeu, sentando na moto.

Harry fez um pequeno beiço, mas sentou atrás de Lana.

"É melhor você vir mais para frente." Lana sugeriu, olhando por cima do ombro com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Não tá bom assim." Harry olhou para longe, claramente envergonhado. Mas parecia que sua resposta tinha entrada em ouvidos surdos, porque Lana segurou-o pelos joelhos e arrastou-o para frente, fazendo com que sua pelve colasse na dela.

Harry olhou para ela envergonhado, fazer essas coisas em casa era uma coisa, mas na rua era uma coisa totalmente diferente. Harry não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas ele não queria era que Elena estivesse vendo isso, afinal eles estavam praticamente na frente da casa dela.

"Você realmente não vai me entregar ou ter medo de mim?" Harry perguntou pela segunda vez, claramente com receio ainda.

"Claro, você não é uma má pessoa. Pelo menos seus olhos dizem isso." Lana olhou para Harry, vendo o envergonhado, ela pegou suas mãos e colocou em sua barriga. "Pessoas más não tem olhos tão inocentes."

"Eu já matei pessoas..." Harry avisou-a.

"Não me refiro a isso." Lana ligou a moto, acelerando eles saíram da rua em direção a qualquer lugar agradável na cidade.

-x-

Mystic Grill

Harry tinha passado o tempo todo decidindo onde ir, apesar desse tempo todo que morava aqui, ele não conhecia tão bem a cidade. Mystic Grill foi o único lugar que lhe veio a mente. Não demorou pra ele entrar com Lana em seu encalço, indo em direção ao balcão ele sentou, pedindo duas cervejas. Ele estava tão distraído que não percebeu que seus outros amigos estavam vindo em sua direção.

"Harry?"

Parecia que isso estava virando uma ocorrência comum, Harry olhou na direção de quem chamou-o. Era Elena e ela não estava sozinha, Caroline, Bonnie e Stefan estavam com ela. Harry suspirou, antes de colocar um sorriso no rosto.

"Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan. Como estão?" Harry perguntou educadamente, recebendo uma cutucada na costela. Ele olhou para Lana. "Essa é Lana!"

"Lana Miller, é um prazer conhecer os amigos do Harry!" Lana cumprimentou todos com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry deu um sorriso desajeitado, esfregando a nuca. Sentindo um olhar fixo em sua direção, ele viu elena encarando-o com uma expressão nada feliz. Ele viu as cervejas chegando logo tratou de pegar a sua e tendo sua ação imitada por Lana.

Harry encostou e observou Lana começar a conversar com eles, ele podia ver o descontentamento disfarçado de Elena por um sorriso no rosto, Caroline e Bonnie tentando ser simpáticas e Stefan sendo Stefan, atrás de Elena bebendo uma cerveja.

"Onde vocês se conheceram?" Caroline perguntou.

"Ontem na festa dos fundadores..." Lana começou a explicar para todos como eles se conheceram na

Bebericando sua cerveja, Harry permaneceu calado. Ele pode pegar os sorrisos de felicidade que Stefan estava lhe enviando. Claramente o bundão estava feliz. Revirando os olhos Harry pediu outra cerveja. Sua atenção foi desviada por Lana pegando sua mão.

"Passamos a manhã inteira conversando e ele é bastante inquieto, mas um grande rapaz..." Disse Lana sorrindo para Elena.

"Eu tenho certeza disso." Elena respondeu com um sorriso falso.

Harry ficou extremamente confuso, como a conversa sobre como se conheceram passou para isso. Ele olhou duramente para Lana, ela estava sorrindo e bebendo sua cerveja enquanto olhava para Elena. Ele não sabia se ela estava tentando fazer Elena achar que ele era um mulherengo. Suspirando cansado, Harry pegou sua cerveja.

"Eu vou ao banheiro." Harry avisou a todos.

"Tudo bem." Disseram todos com exceção de Stefan.

Caminhando em passos lentos, Harry seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Claro, ele não iria entrar, ele só queria beber sua cerveja quieto. Aparentemente todas as garotas que se interessavam por ele tinha algum problema com Elena. Não passou 2 minutos para seu pequeno tempo de sossego ter um fim.

"Então seu grande rapaz estava conhecendo a sobrinha de Logan Fell?"

Harry virou o rosto, soltando um pequeno gemido pelo comentário inconveniente, era Caroline. Os olhos azuis claros e o cabelo loiro, era impossível não reconhece-la em meio a todas essas pessoas.

"Não é isso, nos encontramos faz nem uma hora." Harry suspirou, tomando mais um gole da sua cerveja. "Parece que todas as garotas que demonstram o interesse em mim tem algum problema com Elena."

"Normal, Elena sempre consegue arranjar uma encrenca!" Caroline comentou distraidamente.

"Como você está?" Harry perguntou, ele espera que Caroline tenha entendido o que ele quis perguntar com isso.

Caroline olhou atentamente em direção a Harry, um pouco cabisbaixa. "Você sabe... Não você não sabe. É difícil de explicar, mas ainda não estou bem. Eu sei que ele abusou de mim, as marcas indicam isso..."

Harry achou que ela iria chorar, ela continuou falando sem parar, tropeçando nas próprias palavras, o coração acelerado. Pra ver se ela se acalmava um pouco, ele a puxou para um abraço, afagando a cabeça loira.

"Eu achava que no início era só 'curtição', entende? Mas depois ficou ruim e vago..." Caroline olhou para Harry. "Eu achava que era mentira sobre vocês serem vampiros. Elena me contou!"

"Sim, mas não fale alto." Harry passou o braço por cima do ombro de Caroline, enviando um sorriso tranquilizador a garota. "Eu não vou te morder, a não ser que você peça..."

"Meu Deus, não acredito que você fez essa péssima piada." Caroline riu. "Posso ter um gole?"

Harry olhou para Caroline, ele sabia que ela era menor de idade. E ele não iria incentivá-la a isso. "Quando você fizer 18 anos, eu pago uma grade pra você!" Harry deu um beijo na cabeça dela. "Vamos, eles devem achar que estou colocando minha língua na sua boca!"

Caroline tinha as bochechas coradas pela ação e comentário de Harry. "Claro."

Harry caminhou entre as pessoas, até que pro horário o grill estava cheio. Todas as vezes que ele visitou, o lugar estava mais calmo. Ele foi empurrando as pessoas um pouco, até porque Caroline estava logo atrás dele. Chegando ele pode reparar que Lana tinha um sorriso falso, Elena estava chateada e Stefan também parecia chateado, Bonnie parecia preocupada.

"Onde vocês estavam?" Elena perguntou olhando para Caroline.

"No banheiro!" Caroline respondeu distraidamente, sem perceber a maneira como seus amigos poderiam interpretar.

"Eu não sou o suficiente pra você!" Lana perguntou balançando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Caroline arregalou os olhos, suas bochechas ganhando um tom forte de vermelho, agora percebendo que ela expressou mal. "Não é assim. Estávamos conversando, só isso." Caroline olhou principalmente para Elena.

Harry riu, sendo acompanhado por todos, parecia que isso tinha quebrado o gelo. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre Lana, Stefan e Elena. Ele iria pagar mais uma garrafa de cerveja, ele iria precisar do álcool. Harry se afastou, indo até o balcão. Ele não percebeu que Bonnie tinha seguindo-o, mas agora vendo-a do seu lado, ele a fitou.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou.

"Você contou a ela... sobre Stefan?" Bonnie respondeu preocupada.

"O que... não! Ela sabe sobre meu vampirismo, mas não do Stefan!" Harry respondeu, tomando um longo gole da sua cerveja.

"Bem, ela disse que você contou. Elena está bastante chateada!" Bonnie disse, bebendo um pouco de suco.

Harry suspirou, batendo a cabeça no balcão. Se Lana queria lhe fuder, só estava faltando ela beija-lo. Ele não fazia ideia do que ela estava tentando fazer ganhando a antipatia deles com mentiras, na verdade, ele não entendia porque uma pessoa iria procurar por isso.

"Ela deve estar tentando irritar Elena. Ainda não entendo como ela consegue ganhar tão rápido a antipatia das pessoas." Harry gemeu.

"Todos nós sabemos que Elena tem uma paixão por você. E o pequeno ataque de ciúmes dela não está escondendo isso, principalmente de Stefan." Bonnie falou sem deixar sua voz sair, somente seus lábios mexendo.

Harry compreendeu o motivo dela está fazendo isso, a audição de um vampiro era bastante sensível e provavelmente Stefan iria escutar. Ele se perguntou como Stefan se sentia, sabendo que está sendo usado para esquecer, algo do tipo, outra pessoa. Mas provavelmente, no fundo, ele sabia como Stefan se sentia, ele já esteve nesse mesmo lugar algumas vezes. A única maneira de limpar essa bagunça era tirar Lana de perto deles e evitar um desentendimento maior ainda.

Harry olhou para Bonnie, pegando sua cerveja ele deu um grande gole. Bonnie era uma menina cativante, demonstrava bastante lealdade para seus amigos e ele admirava muito isso. Um silêncio prolongou-se entre os dois, mas não por falta de assunto, ele estava pensando no que fazer. Caminhando de volta com uma pequena grade de cerveja na mão, ele voltou até onde estavam reunidos, repetindo a mesma ação de afastar as pessoas para Bonnie passar.

"Precisamos conversar!" Disse Harry para Lana. Recebendo um olhar questionador dela.

"O que, vocês já vão?" Caroline e Elena perguntaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Deveria." Stefan disse, sua voz transparecendo sua chateação.

Harry ignorou Stefan, enviando um olhar de desculpas para Elena e Caroline. Ele segurou a mão da Lana, trazendo-a com ele para o lugar mais distante possível do lugar que estavam, ele logo se viu no canto do Grill. Colocando a caixa de cervejas na mesa, ele puxou uma cadeira para Lana sentar.

"O que você acha que estava fazendo? São meus amigos." Harry perguntou, claramente irritado, olhando-a fixamente.

"Desculpa, eu só queria me divertir!" Lana defendeu-se.

"Você tem um conceito muito errado de diversão. Você mentiu só para irritar Elena?!" Harry mais afirmou que perguntou.

Lana olhou para longe, evitando os olhos de Harry. "Eu não gosto dela!"

"E só por isso, você resolveu mentir e irrita-la?" Harry entregou uma cerveja para Lana. "Você tem 21 anos e Elena está no auge dos seus 17 anos... Muito maduro de você!"

Lana encarou-o, com os lábios franzidos. "Você gosta dela?"

"Eu poderia." Harry levou a garrafa aos lábios, dando um longo gole.

"Ela já tem alguém... O mundo não gira ao redor dela. Ela nem é tão bonita para ter sua atenção." Lana olhou-o desafiadoramente.

"Prender a atenção de alguém... gostar de uma pessoa... nada disso gira em torno de beleza. Ela pode não ser bonita igual a você, não que eu também seja, você é linda. Mas ela tem carisma, empatia e humildade. Coisas que lhe faltam!" Harry respondeu, sendo firme nas suas palavras. "Ela é minha amiga, a primeira amiga que fiz quando cheguei nessa cidade."

Lana olhou para longe, isso iria ser mais difícil do que ela pensava. Mas as palavras de Harry entraram em sua mente, ela era ousada, inteligente e não tinha um pingo de humildade. Ela foi criada assim. "Ela tem um namorado metido a Edward Cullen e você está aqui falando bem dela... Por que você não está com ela?"

"Eu já tive minha chance com ela, mas o destino parece arranjar um jeito de tirar as garotas que estão em meu caminho..." Harry respondeu sem precisar terminar sua resposta, suas palavras deixavam claro o final. Colocando o indicador no queixo dela e com o polegar acariciando a sua bochecha. "Você disse que queria se divertir em seu últimos dias aqui, mas até agora só temos falado sobre coisas problemáticas. Nos conhecemos ontem e aparentemente você me escolheu para se divertir... mas até o momento você resolveu irritar minha amiga por diversão... eu não consigo compreender você, mas você deve ter outra maneira de se divertir não?"

Lana abriu um grande sorriso, seus pensamentos a flor da pele. " _Kat disse para ficar longe dele, bem... acho que não dá para evitar!_ "

"Eu tenho!"

-x-

Harry perdeu a hora com Lana, eles passaram o bom tempo conversando, rindo, bebendo. Ela era bastante divertida, ele gostava desse tipo de diversão calma e Lana pareceu entender isso, porque ela passou o tempo todo iniciando assunto atrás de assunto.

"Eu vou pegar mais cerveja!" Harry avisou.

"Claro."

Harry levantou e foi em direção ao balcão, eles passaram tanto tempo que o movimento já tinha diminuído, chegando ao balcão ele viu seus amigos. Eles pareciam se divertindo e se viu surpreso com a garrafa de cerveja na frente deles, ele não sabia se devia adverti-los ou não, afinal eram menores de idade, mas optou por contra isso, não era sua vida para colocar o nariz. Ele não demorou pra aproximar deles e aproveitar a ocasião pra pedir mais cerveja.

"Você parece estar se divertindo..." Elena comentou olhando nos olhos de Harry, o sarcasmo transparecendo na sua voz.

"Ela tem suas qualidades." Harry respondeu, pegando suas cervejas. Ele olhou para Stefan, dando um sorriso sarcástico. "Bundão!" Harry recebeu só uma expressão entediada como resposta. Ele riu antes de retornar pra sua mesa.

"Qual é a treta entre vocês?" Perguntou Caroline, curiosa.

"É uma longa história." respondeu Stefan.

"Bem, temos tempo..." Bonnie disse, também curiosa.

"Sim, longa história." O sarcasmo ainda presente na voz de Elena, ela aproveitou pra beber mais da sua cerveja.

-x-

Harry voltou para mesa, ele riu para si, vendo a expressão pensativa no rosto de Lana. Ele colocou a cerveja na frente dela, era só uma garrafa. Ele não queria mais passar muito tempo aqui, então comprou somente uma para ele e outra para ela. Ele foi recebido com um sorriso.

"Você demorou!' Lana acusou-o.

"Desculpe".

Abrindo sua cerveja, Harry deu um longo gole, ele tirou o celular do seu bolso para olhar o horário. 21h. Ainda era cedo, mas ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele continuou mantendo uma conversa agradável, sempre perguntando sobre Ela.

"Você quer dirigir minha moto?" Lana perguntou, ela deu um longo gole na cerveja. "Estou ficando entediada!"

"Quero!"

Harry não escondeu sua excitação, ele terminou sua cerveja rapidamente, sorrindo como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce. Ele virou para se despedir dos seus amigos, mas viu Stefan falando algo prendendo a atenção de Bonnie e Caroline, mas Elena estava fazendo uma cara de tédio, então ele deduziu que deve ser algo chato. Ele logo saiu do Grill com Lana no seu reboque, o caminho foi praticamente no piloto automático e ele chegou até a moto. Ele suspirou.

"Você é o mais sóbrio, não nos mate!" Lana entregou-lhe a chave.

"Por favor, vai ser como tirar doce de uma criança!"

Subindo na moto com um enorme sorriso, seus olhos verdes brilhando de felicidade, Harry ligou e o som do motor praticamente ecoando pelas ruas, ele logo pode sentir Lana sentando atrás dele, suas bochechas ficando coradas, uma vez que, ela abraçou fazendo-o sentir seus seios esmagados na sua costa, sua mente trabalhando para adivinhar o tamanho deles, mas logo repreendeu-se por isso. Ele pilotou a moto pelas ruas, escutando a voz da Lana bastante suave no seu ouvido e seguindo a direção indicada por ela. Ele logo se viu em frente a uma pousada, ele achou isso estranho.

"Você está vivendo aqui?" Harry perguntou, curioso e desligando a moto entregando as chaves para Lana.

"Mansão dos Fell tem minhas primas, são chatas demais." Lana explicou, logo subindo as escadas e sendo seguida por Harry.

Harry logo se viu de pé na porta do quarto em que Lana estava dormindo. Sentindo-se culpado por deixa-la ficar entediada, ele se desculpou. "Desculpe por fazer você ficar entediada, eu sou uma péssima companhia!"

"Do que você está falando?" Lana olhou-o curiosamente.

"Você já vai entrar não? Você disse que estava ficando entediada..." Harry olhou para seus pés envergonhado.

"Bobo, entra logo!" Lana trancou a porta do seu quarto e virou-se para Harry, tirando sua jaqueta e jogando no canto, ela andou até ele, passando os braços por seu pescoço, ela aproximou os lábios do lóbulo da sua orelha. "Eu acho que você deve imaginar que tipo de diversão eu estou falando..."

Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua coluna, ele colocou a mão nos ombros da Lana, afastando-a um pouco.

"Eu não sei se podemos..." Harry tentou afastá-la, ele poderia usar mais força, mas uma parte dele queria isso.

"Por que?" Lana olhou-o nos olhos. "Somos adultos, não?"

"Não é isso... faz muito tempo que estive com uma mulher assim..." Harry sentiu suas bochechas aquecer.

"Quanto tempo?" Lana continuou olhando nos olhos, acariciando sua nuca.

"Isso é bastante constrangedor..." Harry praticamente gaguejou envergonhado. "11 anos!"

Harry esperava que Lana fosse rir dele, mas ele sentiu as mãos dela acariciando seu rosto, meio desajeitado ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la.

 **Limão.**

Após o pequeno beijo, Harry observou-a afastar-se dele. Ele deu alguns passes pra trás para sentar na beira da cama, ele manteve seus olhos fixos em cada movimento dela para retirar as peças de roupa, seus olhos podendo pegar um vislumbre da silhueta mamária, quadril. Apesar do quarto estar escuro, ele podia vê-la aproximando-se, ele foi surpreendido quando ela ligou o abajur ao lado da cama.

Harry se viu extasiado com a visão nua de Lana, os seios bastante avantajados com as aréolas rosadas, a barriga fina, seus olhos descendo até sua virilha podendo ver a camada de pelos escuros ao redor dos pequenos lábios de seu bichano.

"Meus olhos estão aqui em cima!" Lana brincou, colocando a mão no queixo de Harry e inclinando-o para olhar em seus olhos. "Não é justo que eu esteja nua e você ainda de roupa!"

Harry se viu ignorando a última frase de Lana, ele olhou para sua barriga, ele respirou fundo inalando o perfume exalado por ela. "Eu... eu posso tocar em você?"

"Você deve!" Respondeu Lana.

Inclinando a cabeça ele plantou um pequeno beijo acima do umbigo da barriga de Lana, ele foi seguindo a trilha de beijos descendente em direção a virilha dela. Lana parecia entender o que ele iria fazer, uma vez que ela apoiou os pés na borda da cama, deixando-se bastante exposta para Harry, e ele ficou de joelhos em frente a ela, com os dedos percorrendo a borda medial da coxa dela até o joelho. Mantendo o contato visual e com suas mãos, ele começou a acariciar o bichano de Lana, com o indicador esfregando os lábios para cima e para baixo, usando o dedo anelar e o indicador ele entreabriu os lábios, vendo a pequena protuberância escondida, ele esfregou com a ponta do dedo médio.

A resposta foi imediata, Lana soltou um pequeno suspiro, ela estava bastante ansiosa, vendo-o de joelhos e com a mão sentindo-a, a maioria dos caras só queriam saber de deitar e enfiar seus paus no primeiro bichano a sua frente, mas aqui estava Harry tentando agradá-la, ela sorriu para ele.

"Parece que você achou meu clitóris..." Lana não conseguiu terminar sua frase, uma vez que Harry plantou um beijo bem em cima. Ela sentiu um arrepio que parecia percorrer do seu dedão até a parte posterior da sua orelha.

Harry plantou o beijo, no mesmo impulso ele começou a sugar o pequeno bichano de Lana, com a mão livre, ele usou o indicador e dedo médio para deslizar dentro dela, ele podia sentir seus dedos ficarem bastante úmidos, deslizando seus dedos repetidamente e devagar para dentro dela, ele continuou a chupá-la. Os suspiros que ela estava soltando acompanhado de pequenos gemidos, eram praticamente como música para seus ouvidos, fazia tantos anos que ele não escutava esse som.

"Hmmmm, aah. Não pare, amor!" Lana tinha os olhos fechados, ela colocou as duas mãos na nuca de Harry, mantendo seu rosto preso na sua virilha.

Harry se viu surpreso, quando ela prendeu seu rosto na virilha dela, mas ele continuou chupando, sem parar para respirar, ele sugou o bichano dela como se fosse a última coisa da sua vida, seus dedos explorando cada borda de seu bichano continuaram o trabalho. Ele se viu mais surpreso ainda, quando sentiu sua nuca apoiada na borda da cama e ela de joelhos na borda da cama, praticamente sentada com o bichano na sua boca, ele colocou as mãos em cada nádega dela, ele não conseguia mais ver os olhos dela, a visão era dos pelos pubianos, da barriga e da silhueta dos seios.

"Aaah, hmmmm." O gemido de Lana soava pelo quarto, ela manteve praticamente sentada no rosto de Harry, movendo seu quadril para cima e para baixo em uma tentativa de esfregar seu bichano na boca enquanto ele chupava-a, ela se sentiu frustrada por não poder mexer mais, tendo as mãos firmes dele segurando-a pela bunda, mas seus gemidos aumentaram enquanto a língua dele agora atacava cada borda do seu bichano.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, eu vou gozar!" Avisou Lana entre os gemidos.

Harry se viu novamente surpreso, o aperto em seus cabelos e da coxa entre suas orelhas e o líquido escorrendo na sua língua, seu paladar foi atingido por um gosto um pouco que já fazia anos que ele não sentia, ele se manteve chupando Lana, o líquido agora escorrendo pelo seu queixo até sua camisa. Ele se viu parando por ela ter saído de cima do seu rosto e deitando na cama, ele virou para ela ainda de joelho na beira da cama.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, ninguém nunca me chupou antes..." Lana respirava fundo, sentindo seu bichano molhado e sensível. Ela olhou para Harry. "Tire sua roupa."

Harry não precisou ser comandado duas vezes, rapidamente ele tirou sua camisa, seguido por sua calça e sapatos. Ele nem percebeu o quão duro estava, seu pênis totalmente ereto com as veias percorrendo a lateral, o apêndice rosa molhado. Ele virou para Lana, só para vê-la sentada na beira da cama, olhando-o fixamente, ele a observou agarrá-lo, o dedo indicador longe de encontrar o polegar, ela segurou seu membro firme e começou a fazer movimento de vai e vem com a mão.

"Hmm."

Novamente Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer por seu corpo, ele pode sentir a língua de Lana percorrer todo o comprimento de seu membro, ele só podia suspirar sentindo ela lambê-lo todo. Logo a sensação da língua foi substituído por algo mais molhado, ele olhou para baixo para vê-la abocanhando seu membro, a boca bastante aberta e deslizando sobre seu membro enquanto ela movia a cabeça para cima e para baixo, ele suspirou sentindo a ponta de seu membro bater atrás da garganta dela.

"Isso é tão bom."

A única resposta que Harry teve foi o barulho meio engasgado, movendo o quadril para frente e para trás em um ritmo lento, ele observou seu membro sumir pela metade na boca de Lana, ela não parava de mexer a cabeça, os lábios dela apertando-o a sensação era tão boa que ele estava praticamente contraindo seus dedos dos pés.

"É tão grosso, parece um taco de Beisebol!" Lana retirou o membro de sua boca e ofegou e tomando algumas respirações.

"Obrigado?" Harry olhou para ela, Lana era uma bagunça só, as bochechas coradas, os olhos mostravam sua luxúria, e a baba escorrendo o queixo.

"Sim." Lana voltou com o membro para sua boca, tentando chupar o máximo que conseguiu, ela continuou com o ritmo de vai e vem com a cabeça sem parar.

Harry continuou com seu movimento de vai e vem, ele não sabia por quanto tempo ela continuou chupando-o, logo sentiu uma forte contração dos seus músculos nas coxas, ele segurou a contração, ele podia sentir que iria gozar.

"Eu vou gozar". Harry avisou-o, novamente a resposta que obteve foi 'glup glup', Lana não parecia que iria parar.

Jato atrás de jato de esperma preencheram a boca de Lana, Harry olhou para ela, ofegante. Ele retirou levemente o seu membro da boca dela, bastante sensível e com as pernas bambas ele sentou na beira da cama, ele virou o rosto para ela. Se antes ela estava uma bagunça, agora ela estava mais bagunçada ainda.

"É a primeira vez que faço isso, o gosto é interessante!" Lana disse, olhando Harry nos olhos.

Harry sorriu, olhando para o corpo de Lana suado, ele podia seu membro ficar ereto novamente. Ele não perdeu tempo, subindo para a cama, ele ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dela, ele esfregou a ponta de seu pênis na entrada do bichano.

"Coloque logo!" Lana pediu, impaciente.

Sorrindo, Harry empurrou delicadamente, observando o apêndice de seu pênis ultrapassar as dobras do bichano de Lana, ele empurrou mais e continuou observando os lábios dilatarem para acomodar seu pênis, ele terminou de colocar o máximo que conseguiu, ele olhou para Lana que olhava-o com atenção.

"Você vai esticar todo meu bichano... hmm" Ela não conseguiu terminar, ela sentiu ele bater no canto mais fundo da sua vagina.

"Por ai passa um bebê, seja coerente, não sou eu que vou esticar todo seu bichano!"

Harry forçou sua pelve um pouco mais, para ir mais fundo. Ele começou a movimento seu quadril para frente e para trás, colocando as mãos atrás de cada joelho de Lana, ele apoiou-se e começou a empurrar sem parar.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah" Os gemidos ofegantes de Lana preencheram novamente o quarto junto ao som da pelve de Harry batendo na dela.

Empurrando sem parar, Harry olhou Lana nos olhos, ela tinha esse olhar semicerrado, as bochechas coradas, ela não falava nada, só gemia. Ele sorriu, talvez esteja no caminho certo.

"Ah Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Harry começou a colocar mais pressão na estocada de seu membro no bichano de Lana, ele inclinou o tronco para frente, olhando para os grandes seios, ele abocanhou um dos mamilos, chupando-o conforme empurrava seu pênis nela. Ele chupou o mamilo, sugou, trazendo com o dente e soltando.

"Aiiiiieee!" Os gemidos de Lana aumentaram, ela nunca sentiu isso. O Pênis de Harry estimulava cada terminação nervosa de seu bichano, ela se sentia totalmente esticada por ele, mas a sensação era indescritível. Seus gemidos aumentaram quando ele começou a estimular seus seios.

Harry tirou as mãos de trás do joelho de Lana, deixando suas pernas soltas, ele deitou sobre ela, com os braços em cada lado e ela cruzando as pernas na sua costa, ele pegou mais impulso para continuar a empurrar seu pênis, o bichano dela estava praticamente sugando-o e apertando-o. Ele não parou com o movimento, mantendo um ritmo mais agradável e um pouco mais de pressão, ele logo foi recompensado com um pequeno líquido escorrendo pelo seu membro. Ele olhou para Lana, o olhar nublado, o longo suspiro que ela estava soltando e as unhas cravadas na suas costas, só podia indicar uma coisa. Lana tinha gozado.

"HMMMMMMM" Lana gemeu, guiando a cabeça de Harry para seu peito.

Abocanhando novamente o seio de Lana, Harry voltou a chupá-los, ele sentiu sua hora chegar, os dedos dos pés formigando, as coxas contraindo de forma exacerbada. Seu gozo preenchendo Lana, ele olhou para ela, o olhar nublado ainda estava lá, agora acompanhado por um sorriso.

"Desculpe não ter avisado!" Harry falou entre os suspiros. Ele retirou-se de dentro dela, ficando de joelhos e apoiando sobre seus tornozelos, ele observou Lana pegar um pano e começar a limpar sua virilha. "Desculpe!"

"Tudo bem." Disse Lana, ofegante. "Tá inchado!"

Harry olhou para virilha dela, realmente os lábios estavam mostrando uma cor avermelhada. Sentindo-se novamente culpado. "Desculpe, eu deveria ter ido mais devagar."

"Não, eu gostei muito." Lana ficou de joelhos na frente dele, ela colocou a mão sobre o membro flácido, ela fechou a mão e começou a estimulá-lo. Logo foi recompensado pelo membro tornando-se ereto, praticamente fugindo de sua mão. "De todos os caras que eu dormi, você certamente é o maior!"

Harry não sabia se deveria se sentir lisonjeado, ofendido ou enciumado, mas ele sentiu seu ego inflamar. A última pessoa a falar algo parecido com ele foi Katherine, na verdade ela foi a primeira e última a fazer um elogio ou comentário relacionado a seu membro. As outras garotas com quem esteve eram mais reservadas a esse tipo de assunto.

"Eu quero de lado agora!" Pediu Lana.

Olhando para Lana, Harry a viu ficar deitada na posição fetal com as pernas entreabertas, ele logo deitou atrás dela puxando sua cabeça para ser apoiada no seu ombro, colocando uma mão no seio esquerdo e com a outra mão, segurando a perna dela levantada.

"Eu espero que você aguente até segunda-feira!"

 **Fim Limão.**

Segunda-feira

Despertador tocando, Harry virou para um lado. Mas o despertador parecia que não iria desistir, irritado sua mão foi direto na fonte da sua irritação. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que era seu celular, marcando 9h da manhã. Ele estava atrasado para escola, outra coisa de estranho foi a imensa quantidade de chamadas não atendidas no seu celular.

"Desliga isso!" Uma voz cansado do outro lado.

Harry desligou o celular e virou para Lana, aconchegando-se ao lado dela ele a olhou enquanto dormia, a respiração bastante suave. Ele perdeu a hora, eles passaram esse tempo todo fazendo sexo, era mais devido ao tempo em que Harry ficou sem fazer. Ela estava extremamente cansada, algo compreensível. Ele passou o braço sobre a barriga dela e puxou para mais perto dele, fechando os olhos ele voltou para o mundo de Morfeu.

9h depois.

O relógio marcava 18h de segunda-feira, Harry encontrava-se sentado na beira da cama, com suas roupas já limpas, ele observava Lana terminar de arrumar suas coisas em uma mochila. Ela estava usando o Jeans, uma camisa verde com a jaqueta de couro. Ele tentou ajuda-la, mas ela disse para ele ficar quieto. Ele riu, foi o melhor fim de semana desde que ele chegou aqui.

"Terminei. Então é isso, agora preciso voltar a realidade!" Lana caminhou até Harry, sentando no colo dele, ela o olhou nos olhos. "Você vai sentir minha falta?"

Harry colocou a mão no queixo dela, inclinando para plantar um beijo casto nos lábios rosados. "Você deveria ficar!"

"Não posso!" Lana aprofundou o beijo, colocando sua língua em batalha com a de Harry. "Melhor pararmos!'

Harry saiu da pousada de mãos dadas, indo até a moto com Lana. Ele virou de frente para ela. "Tome cuidado!"

"Você deveria ter tomado cuidado, eu mal posso sentar direito!" Lana brincou com Harry.

Olhando para seus pés envergonhado, Harry estalou os lábios. "Pare com isso!"

"Brincando!" Lana levantou as mãos apaziguadoras. "É melhor eu ir, vou tentar chegar em Chicago hoje ainda!"

Harry roubou mais um beijo de Lana, ele apertou a mão dela. Dessa vez ele adotou um olhar mais sério, "Coisas ruins acontecem com as garotas que tem meu interesse. Por favor, tome cuidado!"

"Ok, Casanova!" Lana revirou os olhos. Dessa vez ela inclinou a cabeça tirando outro beijo de Harry, dessa vez um mais demorado. "Quando chegar eu te ligo, ok?"

Harry concordou com a cabeça, com os olhos tristes ele viu Lana partir em cima de sua moto em direção a estrada, ele ficou olhando até a silhueta dela sumir na rua. Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, ele foi até a recepção e fechou a conta dela, não que ele iria sentir falta de dinheiro, mas era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Usando sua velocidade, não demorou cinco minutos para chegar na sua casa.

Entrando na sua casa, Harry ligou seu celular, a quantidade de chamadas perdidas só tinha aumentado. Todas da Elena, Bonnie e Caroline, ele soltou um suspiro. Harry fez a única coisa que lhe convém no momento, ele retirou sua roupa e resolveu ir dormir.

Quinta-feira

Harry sentou na arquibancada com um grande copo de café em suas mãos, seus olhos tristes olhando para longe. Elena não queria nem olhar na sua cara, ela levou bastante chateado pelo fato dele não ter atendido suas chamadas, Bonnie tinha perdoado junto com Caroline. Pra completar sua tristeza, ele não recebeu nenhuma ligação de Lana, ele esperava que ela realmente ligasse de volta. Ele mandou mensagens atrás de mensagens, ligou, porém quando atendia não escutava uma palavra. Ele sentia seu coração apertar.

"Ela não retorna suas ligações?"

Harry olhou em direção a voz, Elena estava do seu lado. Talvez agora ela voltou a falar com ele. "Não é isso."

"Talvez você seja só mais um na longa lista dela de conquistas!" Elena insinuou, tirando o café da mão de Harry e bebendo.

"Você está feliz com isso, não?" Harry perguntou pegando seu café de volta.

"Não. Não gosto de ver você triste!" Elena olhou para ele dando um pequeno sorriso. "Eu te perdoou por rejeitar minhas ligações em troca de foder com uma desconhecida!"

Harry tinha os lábios franzidos. "Foder é uma palavra muito forte!" Mas Harry também não negou.

"Damon fugiu, ele usou Caroline novamente." Elena soltou a bomba em de Harry.

Harry suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele bebeu mais um pouco do seu café. Damon era um babaca, mas era inteligente. "Vou ver no que posso ajudar!"

Elena balançou a cabeça de acordo. "Vai ter uma festa a fantasia nesse fim de semana. Está sabendo?"

Harry olhou para Elena como se ela tivesse uma segunda cabeça, só faz alguns dias da festa dos fundadores e provavelmente teria mais festas para os fundadores. E os alunos da escola resolvem fazer mais festa ainda. Ele se perguntou se o povo dessa escola não cansa de tanta festa. Mas um sorriso malicioso formou no seu rosto.

"O que, Elena? Você quer dançar agarradinha comigo novamente? Stefan não é o suficiente pra você?" Harry falou com um tom de deboche, reparando o rosto de Elena começando a ficar vermelha.

"O que... Idiota!" Elena levantou para descer, mas ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, se Harry não tivesse a segurado, ela teria ido parar lá no primeiro degrau com algum osso quebrado.

Harry segurou Elena firmemente, ele podia escutar o coração dela bastante acelerado. Ele riu, somente Elena conseguia fazer essas coisas. Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Elena para trás da orelha. "Acho que te salvei de uns hematomas ou alguma fratura. Sendo assim, você me deve uma dança, de corpo colado e suado!"

Elena sorriu para Harry, se ele soubesse do quão suada ela queria ficar com ele. "Se você insiste..."

Harry observou Elena descer os degraus, sua mente espaçada agora preparando algo para Damon. Ele precisaria preparar algo e rezava para que Damon não fizesse alguma besteira e rápido. Verbena estava fora de cogitação ou talvez ele precisaria tomar uma atitude mais agressiva. Harry não sabia ao certo, ele bebeu o restante do seu café, escutando o sino soar bastante irritante, ele foi em direção a sua sala.

" _Isso aqui tá uma porra_!"

-x-

Chicago, madrugada de terça-feira.

Lana dirigiu sua moto em direção ao ponto de encontro, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, mesmo estando atrasada para a entrega de um artefato. O motivo do sorriso era um, Harry Potter. Ela estacionou a moto e esperou.

"Você está atrasada!"

Lana virou o rosto em direção a voz, uma cópia exata de Elena Gilbert parada a sua frente, mas essa não era Elena, Katherine Pierce. Ela sorriu em direção a Katherine.

"Desculpe, surgiu alguns problemas!" Lana olhou dentro de sua bolsa e retirou uma pequena caixa. "Aqui está!"

Katherine abriu a caixa, um pequeno dispositivo parecendo uma maquinaria de um relógio. O dispositivo dos Gilbert, o mesmo utilizado para captura-la em 1864. Agora ele estava aqui, nas suas mãos. Ela estava esse tempo todo preparando terreno para sua volta à Mystic Falls.

"Você teve algum problema para obtê-lo?" Perguntou Katherine.

"Não, nenhum. Prefeito Lockwood é um babão, sei como usar meu corpo!" respondeu Lana.

"E a duplicata?" Katherine continuou admirando o pequeno dispositivo.

"Cercada pelo Salvatore e praticamente apaixonada por Harry!" Lana respondeu.

"Apaixonada por meu Harry?" Katherine levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para Lana, recebendo um aceno de Lana.

"Você o conheceu, não? Você se aproximou quando eu pedi só para manter um olho nele..." Katherine tinha os lábios franzidos.

"Eu fiz o que você me disse!" Lana tentou se manter calma, se Katherine soubesse que passou o final de semana todo montando Harry, ela estaria morta.

Katherine olhou desconfiada e aproximou-se de Lana, olhando a garota morena bem de perto. Ela aproximou se nariz dela e inspirou profundamente. "É engraçado que você chegou com um grande sorriso no rosto, quando eu passei uma noite na sua cama, eu passei o dia seguinte com um sorriso igual... E eu posso sentir o cheiro dele em cada parte de você... Ele fodeu você, não foi?"

Lana sabia que ela não podia negar, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam traindo-a e ela estava com medo de Katherine. "Sim!"

"Eu deveria arrancar seu coração!" As veias começaram a dilatar ao redor dos olhos de Katherine.

"Não faça isso, Kat. Harry irá descobrir..." Lana tentou trazer algum sentindo para a vampira na sua frente.

"Vai descobrir? Por favor, você não é a primeira que eu tiro da vida dele, e você mal chegou..." Katherine segurou-a pelo pescoço, preparando a mão para arrancar o coração de Lana.

Lana tinha os olhos arregalados, ela lembrou das palavras de Harry, não era o destino que tirava as pessoas da vida dele, era Katherine. "Todo esse tempo foi você..."

"Sim, eu... afastei cada uma delas. Não precisei matar ninguém... Fleur Delacour, Cho Chang, Ginevra Weasley, Daphne Greengrass... o mais interessante é que elas eram totalmente humanas, foi fácil compeli-las a deixá-lo. Harry vai entender!"

Lana tinha a certeza de duas coisas no momento, uma é que ela vai morrer. A outra é que Elena e Katherine tinham uma certa obsessão por Harry. Mas levando em conta tudo o que Katherine fez, ela era louca. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando pela morte, ela deveria ter ficado em Mystic Falls com Harry, ela tinha certeza que ele teria entendido sua situação e feito de tudo para ajudá-la.

"Você pode me matar, mas o estrago já está feito. E quando Harry descobrir ele não vai te perdoar por ter interferido na vida dele!" Lana sorriu para Katherine, ganhando uma expressão de raiva da vampira.

"Solte ela, Katherine!"

Lana tentou olhar em direção a voz, mas a mão de Katherine no seu pescoço a impedia.

"Lucy!"

"Solte Katherine, matar humanos não está no nosso acordo!" Avisou Lucy.

"Tudo bem, acho que não tem mais Verbena no seu sistema, hm?"

Os olhos de Lana arregalaram, ela sabia o que Katherine iria fazer, ela sentiu vontade de chorar. "Você é desprezível!"

"Eu sou!" Katherine sorriu meigamente, antes de olhar nos olhos de Lana. "Você vai esquecer tudo sobre Harry Potter. E irá viver sua vida normalmente como se nunca tivesse conhecido. Agora vá!"

Katherine observou Lana sair com passes lentos em direção a Moto, sua visão lhe mostrava a pequena trilha de lágrima nas bochechas de Lana, por um momento ela sentiu empatia por Lana, sendo obrigada a esquecer alguém, alguém que mal chegou na sua vida e virou uma peça importante. Katherine logo dispersou os pensamentos e sua observação terminou vendo Lana montando a moto e seguindo direção única.

"Vadia!" Katherine sussurrou e olhou irritada para Lucy Bennet. "Você me fez perder uma presa!"

"O que você acha que tá fazendo? Aquela é sobrinha de Logan Fell..." Avisou Lucy.

"Idai? Ela iria voltar para Mystic Falls. Pelo menos agora eu sei que ela não estará no meu caminho." Katherine pulou indo em direção a um certo Chevelle 1970 estacionado na esquina. Ela abriu a porta malas do carro e tirou um galão de gasolina, ela começou a despejar por todo o carro, tirando um isqueiro do bolso ela acendeu-o e olhou para a chama.

"É um bom carro, por que vai queimá-lo?" Perguntou Lucy bastante curiosa.

"É o carro do Harry, ele acabou de me trair com a puta da Lana, é o mínimo que ele merece. Além disso, ele comprou esse carro com Fleur..." Katherine jogou o isqueiro na gasolina e assistiu alegremente o carro pegando fogo.

"Você disse que não deveria envolver o amor nos seus negócios. Você não era apaixonada pelos irmãos Salvatore?" Lucy olhou curiosamente para sua 'amiga'.

"Nunca foram os Salvatore, sempre foi Harry... Quando o vi no centro da cidade com um sorriso no rosto mesmo diante de todo os olhares desconfiados, eu passei a observá-lo de perto. Ele nunca se importou com o que achavam dele, ele só trabalhava e tratava todos de forma igual, mesmo as bruxas. Ele é um sifão, sabia? E no final do dia ele iria para casa cuidar de seu pai. Eu o observei muito, no início era só diversão, mas quando começamos a interagir ele nunca faltou com respeito, na verdade ele sempre foi gentil, me tratava super bem, ele cuidou de mim, enquanto todos babavam e me olhavam como um pedaço de carne ou uma disputa mesquinha entre irmãos, para Harry eu era Katerina Petrova e ainda sou... Harry é o mais próximo que tenho do sentimento de amor, é a única coisa que me mantém próximo da minha humanidade já perdida!" Katherine explicou para Lucy.

"E por isso você queima o carro que tem um valor sentimental e afastou todas as pessoas importantes para ele?" Lucy questionou novamente com uma sobrancelha levantada

"Sim!" Katherine respondeu colocando mais gasolina no fogo.

* * *

Qualquer erro eventualmente será corrigido.

Nem todos os capítulos terão essa quantidade de palavras, é que eu precisava terminar o capítulo ai deu tudo isso. Desculpe!

O romance principal da história é HarryxElenaxKatherine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Desculpa o atraso, é que a faculdade está bastante apertada, tirando a semana de provas. Tá difícil ter um tempo pra escrever. Juro que minha ortografia no meio acadêmico é bem melhor que aqui c: KKKKK_

* * *

Capítulo 6

Katherine andou pelas ruas de Chicago, a calça de couro e a jaqueta marrom por cima de uma blusa branca. Os cabelos ondulados balançando não só pelo andar, mas pela pequena brisa. Ela estava bastante arrependida de ter queimado completamente o carro de Harry, ela precisa encontrar algo que o faria lhe perdoar por esse erro, os outros ela encontraria uma outra forma.

Claro, Katherine pensou em comprar outro carro, mas isso não teria um valor sentimental. Ela procurava por algo que a lembrava. Já fazia algumas horas que ela estava andando por essa cidade, o tédio maçante pelo fato de não ter encontrado algo que lhe chamasse a atenção. Ela sentou-se num pequeno banco numa praça, olhando para os casais ao redor, as demonstrações de afeto, ela não podia deixar de pensar numa vida pacífica com Harry. Mas ela só poderia ter essa vida quando conseguisse dar um fim em Klaus. Um som de rosnado a tirou de seus pensamentos, olhando em direção ao som, seus pés, ela viu um filhote de cachorro rosnando pra sua bota e pulando em cima.

"Hm?"

Katherine olhou confusa, será que esse pequeno filhote não tinha ideia que ela era uma predadora? Ela segurou o filhote pela nuca e levantou até a altura do seus olhos, os olhos semicerrados ela encarou o filhote, a pelugem branca como neve, a barriga rosada, as pequenas protuberâncias formando os seios, e os olhos incrivelmente azuis.

"Quem é você?

Em resposta a pequena cadela latiu e rosnou, tentando pegar o pulso de Katherine.

"Uma cadelinha de rua... cadê seus donos?"

A cadela continuou latindo, rosnando e balançando o rabo.

"Ah sem donos, certo. Não vejo nenhuma coleira. Você cresceu sozinha nessa grande cidade?"

Latido.

Katherine olhou pra cadelinha mais de perto, se fosse possível, uma lâmpada seria visível acima de sua cabeça. Ela tinha uma ideia. A cadela precisaria de um nome.

"Kat?"

A cadelinha latiu e rosnou.

"Kat é um ótimo nome!" Katherine deu um olhar firme pra cadelinha, mas logo descartando a ideia. "Edwiges?"

A cadela latiu, colocando a língua pra fora e latindo com mais força.

Dando um grande sorriso aprovador, Katherine colocou a cadelinha em seu colo. "Edwiges vai ser!"

-x,-

O dia era praticamente tranquilo, Harry tinha ido à escola, agiu como um adolescente, voltou pra sua casa, até ser chamado pela polícia local, e eles estavam com uma notícia boa e outra ruim. Claro, Harry foi o mais depressa possível em direção a delegacia, era notícia sobre seu carro. Na delegacia as notícias não foram o que Harry esperava, a boa era que seu carro tinha sido encontrado, a má notícia era que seu carro estava destruído, longe da recuperação, seu chevelle estava carbonizado, mesmo as peças.

E aqui Harry se encontrava olhando e parado igual uma estátua, ele não acreditava no que estava vendo, sua mente se perguntando quem teria tanta maldade no coração pra fazer isso.

A verdade era que Harry tinha uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas ele engoliu o choro e usou sua velocidade pra sair de perto da carcaça do grande amor da sua vida. Não demorou pra ele se encontrar sentado na calçada em frente a sua casa, passou tanto tempo entretido em seus pensamentos que mal conseguiu registrar a chegada da noite.

"Antigamente era possível ver as estrelas..." Harry Pensou.

Claro, Harry sabia que com a evolução da sociedade a poluição aumentava, principalmente a luminosa e por gases. Seu momento foi perturbado pela chegada de Grayson, o homem chegou buzinando. Ele tratou de ir até o pai de Elena.

"Xerife Forbes me disse o que aconteceu... era um ótimo carro!" Grayson prestou suas condolências, saindo do carro ele deu alguns tapinhas no ombro de Harry.

"Má notícia chega bem mais rápido..." Harry suspirou. "Não sei se vou conseguir me recuperar emocionalmente."

"Eu te entendo. É bastante triste..." Grayson comentou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação.

"Nunca mais vou encontrar algum carro igual aquele!" Harry lamentou novamente, os ombros caídos em derrota.

"É verdade." Grayson concordou, colocando a mão no queixo de forma pensativa. "Acho que só Miranda está em casa, entre. Tenho algo para nós!"

Harry concordou, ele seguiu atrás de Grayson para sua casa, como de costume, ele logo se aconchegou no sofá e esperou pelo retorno dele.

"Aqui, isso vai nos ajudar!" Grayson comentou com um grande sorriso. "Meu pai comprou isso quando era uma criança ainda. Estava esperando o momento certo para abri-lo!"

Harry olhou para Grayson, o homem tinha uma garrafa de vidro bastante grande escrito STATESMAN, era Bourbon. Um grande sorriso se formou em seu rosto, estava envelhecido. Se atrapalhando com o copo, ele esperou Grayson abrir a garrafa e encher ambos os copos.

"Seu carro tinha um nome?" Grayson perguntou, segurando o copo no ar.

Harry nunca tinha pensado em nomear seu carro, olhando para Grayson ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "A todos os carros destruídos injustamente!" Ambos brindaram e viraram o copo de Bourbon de uma vez.

Sentindo a garganta arder, Harry sorriu. "Acho que estou melhor..."

"Sim, sim, sim." Grayson também tinha um sorriso, antes de encher os copos novamente. "Só mais um brinde."

"Sim, só mais um." Harry concordou, a cabeça balançando de acordo.

"Aos carros americanos." Grayson levantou o copo esperando por Harry.

"Aos carros americanos!" Harry brindou novamente e virando o copo de uma vez.

"Só mais um brinde, acho que não faz mal!"Grayson encheu novamente os copos.

"Sim... a todos os bons carros destruídos nesse mundo!" Harry levantou o copo esperando por Grayson para brindar.

"A todos os bons carros destruídos!" Grayson brindou e virou o copo junto a Harry. "Só mais um brinde..."

3h depois...

"A Hogwarts!" Harry levantou o copo para brindar.

"O que é Hogwarts?" Perguntou Grayson

"Não sei." Harry respondeu rindo.

"A Hogwarts!" Grayson bateu o copo no de Harry e bebeu tudo de uma vez.

Harry perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo, a mesa a sua frente com a segunda garrafa de Bourbon aberta e quase seca, bêbado era apelido para sua situação. Sr. Gilbert não estava diferente, tão bêbado se não mais do que Harry, o homem não se aguentava mais em pé.

Harry perdeu a conta de quantos brindes eles fizeram, mas aparentemente esse era o último. Sr. Gilbert após o último brinde cochilou no sofá. Harry sorriu, ainda tinha um pouco de Bourbon na garrafa, ele pegou a garrafa e virou todo o conteúdo. O Líquido descendo por sua garganta, era quente e saboroso.

Respirando suavemente, Harry começou teve a sensação de peso no corpo, fazia tempo que ele não bebia dessa forma e a companhia do senhor Gilbert era bastante apreciada, o homem era divertido. Ele não sabia como o Grayson fez para Miranda deixa-los beber até tarde da noite. Harry ficou tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a porta abrindo com a chegada de Elena e Jeremy.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Hã?" Harry olhou confuso em direção a voz. "Não sei..."

"Você está bêbado." Elena acusou-o, olhando irritada.

"Não estou." Harry fechou os olhos, abraçando a garrafa de Bourbon seca no peito.

"Jeremy, leva papai pro quarto. Vou levar Harry." Elena ordenou seu irmão mais novo, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

"Feito!" Jeremy fingiu bater uma continência e se preparou para subir com seu pai.

Elena revirou os olhos, aproximando de Harry, ela puxou a garrafa dele. Colocando na mesa, ela olhou-o, ele estava deplorável. O cabelo bagunçado e o rosto bastante corado. "Vou leva-lo para casa." Ela pegou pela mão e tentou puxá-lo para cima.

"Não quero." Harry suspirou e soltou seus braços do aperto de Elena.

"Vamos Harry, está tarde. Você tem de ir para sua casa..." Elena tentou novamente.

Harry abriu os olhos, encarando Elena ele deu um sorriso torto. "Tudo bem. Mas só se você me beijar!"

Elena abriu a boca algumas vezes para responder, mas ela só suspirou em derrota. "Tudo bem."

Harry levantou, tropeçando nos próprios pés, mas foi seguro por Elena. Ele caminhou devagar ao lado dela, olhando para o céu, pelo menos algumas estrelas eram mais perceptíveis. Não demorou para chegar em sua casa, ele entrou junto a Elena. Ele caminhou até seu quarto, sua mente girando ele desabou na sua cama.

"Pronto, assim é melhor" Elena tinha as mãos na cintura e o queixo empinado.

"Duma aqui..." Harry bateu a mão no colchão.

"Você tá louco?" Elena inclinou a cabeça incrédula.

"Só bêbado." Harry sorriu.

"Nem pensar, você fede!" Elena apontou.

"Você tá com medo do Stefan descobrir..." Harry tinha um sorriso brincalhão. "Tudo bem, acho que posso tomar um banho!"

Harry passou por uma Elena incrédula em direção ao banheiro, seu banho não durou dez minutos, mas ele teve a certeza de estar bastante limpo e longe do cheiro de álcool. Ele saiu do banheiro com uma samba canção com várias caricaturas do Darth Vader, com uma toalha nos ombros. O banho foi bom, até porque o deixou um pouco mais ligado ao seu redor.

"Pronto." Harry abriu os braços com um sorriso torto.

Elena suspirou, mas ela aproveitou a visão do torso nú do seu amigo. Não era todo dia que Harry se exibia assim, como ela já tinha visto uma vez, Harry estava longe de ser igual aos garotos do time de futebol da escola, todos com músculos a mostra. Harry era bem, normal. Magro, mas com músculos tonificados, o V desenvolvido no abdômen com os alguns gominhos a mostra, inconscientemente ela passou a mão pela barriga de Harry.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Harry tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Desculpe." Elena retirou a mão. "Só estava comparando. Stefan tem esse monte de músculo a mostra e você não tem tantos..."

"Nunca precisei de músculos exorbitantes. Sou saudável, me exercito quando tenho tempo. Gosto de ser normal." Harry respondeu, normal era uma palavra longe do que ele era, mas era uma boa colocação. "Se isso pode me colocar num patamar igual a ele, meu cérebro tem vários músculos desenvolvidos!"

"Idiota." Elena revirou os olhos. "Estou indo."

"Hey, você tá me devendo uma coisa, sabe." Harry fez um biquinho em direção a Elena.

Elena revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro em derrota. "Só um."

"Posso bater uma foto? Quero mostrar a Stefan." Harry tinha um olhar inocente.

"Pare de implicar." Elena repreendeu-o, aproximando para um pequeno beijo.

Um sorriso puxou os lábios de Harry, ele esperou por Elena se aproximar, vendo a chance ele a puxou para cima dele, abraçando-a. Ele riu um pouco, aparentemente ela ainda estava disposta a fazer algumas coisas por ele.

"Não vou te soltar, você dorme aqui." Harry aconchegou seu rosto no pescoço de Elena. "Seu namorado não vai saber e amanhã eu falo com sua mãe. Faz muito tempo que não durmo abraçado."

"Você é inacreditável. Usou isso para foder Lana também?" Elena perguntou, olhando bastante irritada.

"Não precisa falar desse jeito, é vulgar!" Harry repreendeu-a.

Elena virou o rosto irritada, ela pegou seu celular e viu o horário, já era meia-noite. Virando para Harry, ela suspirou. "Você tem algum tipo de fetiche em ser o amante?"

"O que?" Harry olhou confuso.

"Você me rejeitou quando eu queria você, depois veio com aquele papo de ser sempre o outro e agora que estou namorando, você está aqui... E sem contar o seu quarteto amoroso no passado." Elena olhou seriamente.

Harry nunca tinha pensado dessa forma, a maneira como Elena colocou o fez parecer um grande hipócrita. Ele passou um tempo calado nem percebeu que o efeito do álcool já tinha passado.

"É complicado... ninguém gosta de ser um amante. Ser o outro na vida de uma pessoa, ser só a segunda opção, ser procurado somente nos piores momentos e nos bons ser invisível. Eu gosto de você, mas não sei como reagir a isso." Harry respondeu suavemente.

"Quando isso começou?" Elena perguntou a expressão mostrando curiosidade.

"No meu primeiro mês aqui." Harry olhou para Elena. "Eu tive algumas namoradas em minha vida e todas foram embora."

"Você tem receio de que eu vá embora também?" Elena perguntou.

"Simplificando. Sim!" Harry respondeu, inclinando a cabeça em acordo.

"Você pode me falar sobre elas?" Elena agora estava bastante curiosa.

"Bem, resumindo tudo. Nos anos 50 conheci uma garota chamada Cho Chang, foi na época em que viajei pela China. Conforme a conhecia mais eu gostava dela, passamos longos dois anos juntos. Até que um dia ela simplesmente terminou tudo e foi embora. Em 1971, eu conheci Fleur Delacour, foi quando passei pela França. Foi um dos melhores anos da minha vida, ela era tão sexy e envolvente..." Harry não terminou de falar, Elena deu um soco em suas costelas.

"Não precisa detalhar tudo." Elena avisou-o.

"Sim, Sim." Harry riu, mas continuou. "Ela também foi embora, aquele chevelle... foi Fleur quem escolheu. O amor mais recente foi em 1995, Inglaterra. Daphne Greengrass e Ginevra Weasley." Harry novamente foi interrompido.

"Espera, você namorou as duas ao mesmo tempo?" Elena olhou-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Uma sabia da outra. Eu amava as duas, igualmente. No início foi difícil, mas depois passamos a fazer quase tudo juntos. Até que um dia, elas acharam que estava desgastante e estressante e cada uma seguiu sua vida..." Harry não percebeu, mas sua voz transmitia sua tristeza.

"Que pena." Elena comentou.

"E você?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu o que?" Elena respondeu com uma pergunta, olhando confusa para Harry.

"Seus namorados..."

"só namorei Matt e agora Stefan." Elena respondeu.

"Hm. Que pena." Harry comentou, imitando Elena.

"Isso é estranho. Quero dizer, não o fato de você quase ter tido um Harém, mas a maneira como todos os seus relacionamentos terminaram." Elena comentou, franzindo a testa. Era quase como se Harry fosse amaldiçoado, impossibilitado de ser feliz.

"Sim, a mente humana é algo bastante complexo." Harry colocou a mão atrás da cabeça.

"É complexo..." Elena concordou, deitada agora de bruços na cama, balançando as pernas de um lado para o outro.

Harry se arrastou e ficou ao lado de Elena, deitado. "Você vai dormir aqui?"

"Eu ainda nem tomei banho." Elena revirou os olhos.

"Eu gosto do seu cheiro." Harry deu um sorriso torto.

"Você é um grande pervertido!" Elena repreendeu-o, ela caminhou em direção ao banheiro do quarto. "Assim, tenho uma coisa pra contar!"

"Hm." Harry olhou desinteressado.

"Damon transformou Vicki Donovan em vampiro!" Elena entrou no banheiro pra se preparar para dormir.

"O que?" Harry praticamente gritou, espantado.

-x-

Harry estava em frente a sua casa, era noite de sexta-feira e tinha uma pequena festa pra aparecer, ele não via um pingo de necessidade em uma fantasia, mas por insistência de Elena, Bonnie e Caroline ele resolveu alugar uma. Sua fantasia consistia em roupas escuras, uma capa e um chapéu pontiagudo. Suas mãos ocupadas segurando uma vassoura e varinha, ele era um bruxo. Literalmente.

Não demorou pra sua espera acabar, logo os Gilbert saíram da casa, Harry foi até eles logo viu Jeremy de rockstarr e Elena toda de enfermeira. Ele olhou para ela e enviou um sorriso torto.

"Vamos crianças!"

"Eu não sou mais criança!" Harry protestou.

"É sim!" Miranda e Elena falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry estufou as bochechas e entrou no carro fazendo uma cena. A viagem foi agradável, Harry manteve uma conversa calma com Miranda. Não demorou pra chegar até a escola, logo começaram a sair do carro.

"Espere Harry." Grayson pediu, olhando para trás.

"Sim."

"Eu e Miranda estamos saindo por umas semanas, um dos artefatos foi roubado..." Grayson contou.

"Qual e quando?" Harry perguntou curioso.

"O dispositivo de frequência sonora!" Grayson respondeu.

"Quer que eu vá junto?" Harry olhou para Grayson e Miranda.

"Não precisa, Sheila conseguiu localiza-lo, está em Chicago. Você pode cuidar deles?" Pediu Grayson, apontando para Elena e Jeremy.

"Claro, deixa comigo!"respondeu Harry.

"Ótimo. Fiicamos mais tranquilo assim..." Grayson parecia bastante aliviado com a resposta de Harry.

Harry logo saiu do carro, em um ritmo lento ele foi em direção o local da festa sendo acompanhado por Elena e Jeremy.

"Vou procurar pela Vicki!" Jeremy avisou, afastando de sua irmã e Harry.

Harry enviou um olhar questionador a Elena. Recebendo só um olhar cabisbaixo como resposta.

"Não tive coragem de contar a ele..." Elena olhou culpada.

"No momento ela é um perigo para ele..."Harry avisou.

"Vou ficar de olho nele..." Elena disse.

"Claro... Então. Quer entrar montada na minha vassoura ou segurar minha varinha?" Harry tinha um sorriso malicioso.

"Você é inacreditável..." Elena passou por Harry indo em direção às mesas.

Harry sorrindo seguiu direção contrária, ele queria olhar as pessoas, ajustando seu chapéu, colocando a vassoura no ombro, ele saiu em meio as pessoas assobiando uma melodia. Andando ele deixou o cabo da sua vassoura encostar na cabeça das pessoas.

Certamente esse seria um mês interessante, Harry continuou sua caminhada, ele viu Bonnie fantasiada também de bruxa, Caroline de princesa e Stefan de rockstarr, aparentemente era uma fantasia tendência.

Seguindo em direção a mesa com bebidas, Harry olhou procurando por algo alcoólico. Sucos. Ele sentiu uma grande vontade de estapear o rosto de quem teve essa ideia, era uma festa.

"Você gostou? Tive essa ideia pensando em você!"

Harry olhou para o lado, Elena. Porque ele não estava surpreso com isso, ela deve ter falado com Caroline.

"Amei." Harry sorriu, pra comprovar seu ponto ele pegou uma concha e encheu o copo, com uma careta ele bebeu. " _Eles nem colocaram açúcar_ ".

Harry fez uma careta, tentou sorrir mas um pouco do suco aguado escorreu pelo canto da sua boca.

"Bom, não é?" Elena perguntou, enchendo seu copo e bebendo um grande gole, a reação foi imediata, ela cuspiu o suco. "Merda, quem fez essa porcaria? É azedo!"

"Foi eu."

Harry olhou em direção a voz, ele nunca viu a garota, e provavelmente nunca mais veria, uma vez que, a garota saiu correndo chorando.

"Ih." Harry fez uma careta. "Ela vai te odiar pra sempre!"

"Quem vai odiar quem?" Caroline perguntou, pulando ao lado de Elena.

"Não sei." Harry respondeu, jogando fora seu copo de suco, antes de um sorriso malicioso aparecer em seu rosto. "Você quer um pouco de suco, Caroline?"

"Hã?" Caroline deu um olhar estranho a Harry. "Claro, porque não?!"

"Não beba. É horrível!" Bonnie disse, chegando bem na hora com Stefan em seu encalço.

"Droga." Harry murmurou.

"Você é uma pessoa muito má, Harry!" Caroline brincou, dando alguns tapinhas na costa dele. "Talvez na próxima."

"Que seja, eu vou andar." Avisou Harry.

Harry foi para o outro lado, bem longe deles. Ele não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que Stefan, era bastante simples. Logo se viu andando de um lado para o outro, a festa estava entediante. Algumas horas se passaram e ele se viu sentado numa parte afastado, a vassoura no ombro, e na outra mão uma garrafa de cerveja, não demorou pra descobrir que as bebidas alcoólicas estavam na parte em que os atletas e pessoas descoladas da sua escola estavam.

A música tinha mudado o tom para algo mais dançante, não era atoa que a maioria das pessoas naquela área estavam com a fantasia desarrumada e algumas suadas, Harry riu. O mais estranho era que Elena ainda não apareceu para repreendê-lo por estar bebendo algo alcoólico.

Resolvendo dançar, Harry largou a garrafa no chão e foi em direção ao amontoado de pessoas dançando, com os braços semiflexionados, balançando o quadril e o corpo lateralmente, ele assumiu o ritmo da música. Claro, ele mal conseguiu chegar até as pessoas, Elena com Caroline estavam a sua frente.

"Harry." Elena chamou-o

"Precisamos da sua ajuda!" Caroline tinha os olhos arregalados.

Harry olhou para as duas, ambas pareciam bastante nervosas, o ritmo acelerado do coração só confirmava sua observação, o salto quebrado de Elena indicava que ela se envolveu em algo sério ou só tropeçou mesmo.

"Diga?" Harry perguntou, curioso.

"Stefan matou Vicki!" Caroline tropeçou em suas palavras.

"Explique!"

-x-

Grayson parou o carro, o semáforo vermelho, ele resolveu ligar a rádio do carro, 'The Bee Gees - I Started A Joke' tocava suavemente. Ele olhou para Miranda, sua esposa dormia tranquilamente, ele sorriu alisando o longo cabelo.

Grayson fechou os olhos por um momento, aproveitando a música, escutando cada instrumento e cada palavra da música. Ele aumentou o volume, acordando Miranda.

"Abaixa isso!" Miranda repreendeu o marido.

Ambos estavam alheios ao seu redor, ser alheio ao seu redor era sempre um mal negócio, nenhum dos dois viram um grande caminhão em direção a eles em alta velocidade.

"Dançamos essa música na festa dos fundadores do ano passado." Grayson fez uma pequena observação.

Grayson nunca obteve um comentário de Miranda, ele olhou no retrovisor, mas já era tarde demais, o caminhão já estava bem em cima, a única coisa que sentiu foi o impacto e sua visão escurecer.

O Carro foi amassado e arrastado até o estabelecimento em frente. Dentro do caminhão um homem de aparência idosa, desceu. Ele andou até o carro totalmente destruído com os dois corpos dentro. Ele pegou o celular e fez uma discagem rápida para chamada.

"Sr. Mikaelson, está feito!"

Desligando o telefone, o homem pegou a chave do caminhão e perfurou o próprio pescoço ao lado da traqueia e arrastou rasgando os tecidos do pescoço horizontalmente. Logo sangue começou a banhar toda sua camisa e sobretudo, não demorou pro homem cair no chão e ter a visão obscurecida.

-x-

Continue.

* * *

 _Desculpa pelo capítulo meio parado, é necessário esse início parado._

 _A história anterior só teve 8k de palavras, por conta da fornificação. Tento manter a história entre 3k e 4k palavras._

 _A História não terá uma quantidade enorme de capítulos, até porque precisa ser terminada._

 _Os próximos capítulos vou caprichá-los, até porque é onde as coisas vão começar a ficar um pouco mais agitadas._

 _Eventualmente a história será revisada, não sei se vai servir de algo, mas pretendo fazer nas férias._


End file.
